School Dayz
by Kikyz
Summary: This Story Is Being Relocated. To Continue Reading This Fic, You'll Find It Under The PenName: TwinLoverz. Thank You!
1. Not really the begining

The sun was setting and the waves of the ocean crashed onto the beach. Sweet silence...

"Oh Gar!"cried a naked gothic girl with dyed purple hair.On top of her was a boy with brown hair and green eyes enjoying her yells of joy.They kissed passionately...their hearts pounding...sweating like crazy!

"Raven...Raven...RAVEN!" Gar screamed as he woked from his dream in a deep sweat.

"Hahahahaha still having wet dreams huh?" a boy standing in Gar's doorway said.  
"Shut up Brad!" Gar hissed. Brad was Gar's cousin who move in with them because he was to much for his mom to handle anymore.He had brown hairthat fell on to his faceand hazel eyes. He's very cute and tall and just about every girl he knew liked him. By now Gar's parents was at his doorway as well.

"Garfield! You did it again!" Mrs. Logan said as look at the wet sheets on Gar's bed. Mr.Logan made a sad face, he knew what his son was going through. The same thing happened to him when he was Gar's age.  
"Garfield,go take a bath and clean those sheets then go back to sleep.We're leaving for the school at 7." Mr.Logan said with a calm vioce unlike his wife. He looked at Brad who was still laughing at Gar.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping! You gotta go to school tomorrow as well." Brad looked at his uncle with fear in his eyes but it went away quickly and he said with a smile,  
"Hows anybody suppose to sleep when our little wet dreamer here keeps screaming," he then changed his voice to a more lust ful one, "Raven! Raven! Dont Stop! Don't Stop!" he started moving his body as if he was having sex with someone.  
"That's it!"Mrs.Logan grab Brad's ear and draged him to his room. A parent doesn't like to hear about their teenage kids doing 'it', even if it was just in a dream.Words like 'let go' and 'shut up' was heard as he was being drag down the hall.With all the screaming and yelling it was no surprise that Gar's 13 year old sister was awake. Even though she was only 13 she could pass for a 16 year old because of her developed body. She had long blond hair that was so dark that it looked brown and unlike everyone else in the house she had darkblue eyes.

"What in the world is going on out here! I'm trying to sleep here people.So if u don't mind, Shut the hell up!" sheyelled, though she was half asleep.

"What did you say Kiri!" her dad said to her.

"I said, would you please be quite so I may continue sleeping, father." she said in a sweet gentle vioce. She quickly truned around and went back into her room. Gar's dad left as well.

After cleaning himself up he got in his bed with clean sheets. He just didn't understand why he keep having these dreams of Raven. Maybe its because i've hadn't seen her in so long, he thought. Him and Rae had't seen each other since summer began. A matter a fact he hadn't seen any of his friends. But the only thing he can do now is wait till the morning sun comes up.

* * *

_**I've decided to continue this just because of vampiress10921, so you can thank her**_


	2. Together again

**Beep Beep Beep  
**Gar knock over the alarm clock and slowly got out of bed. About two inches away and **THUD.**Kiri ran to Gar's room to see if he was okay.  
**_ZZZZZZ_**  
Seeing her brother sleeping on the floor all she could say was, "Idiot!"

_**Meanwhileattheschool** _

Raven was one of the couple hundred students that came a little bit earlier to the school._'Metri I know that I lied_ _to you about the way your brother died. But that doesn't mean that I...'_  
Before Raven was able to read the next part of the new book she had gotton over the summer a squel of excitment was ringing her ears.  
"Friend Raven!" Raven look up from her book to see a tall pretty red head running towards her.

"Hi Kori...um who's your braclet?" Raven said looking at a boy tightly holding on to Kori's wrist.

"Oh...hehe..this is my younger brother,Ryan. He shall be going to our school." Kori smiled with pride. Ryan looked like a shorter boy version of Kori. They both have red hair, green eyes, and tan skin.  
"Hey." Ryan murmured. It didn't take long before Kori started to go on and on about how amazing her summer was and all the fantasticly fun things that happened.

"So friend Raven what have you done this summer?" Raven look at her with a blank face.

"I don't know.Nothing really,just reading like always." Kori look down at the book Raven was holding. She gently took from Raven and read the summery on the back of it,  
'A girl named Metri and her older brother live together on the streets of a magical city called Azarath. But when Metri fakes to be a princess and falls in love with her brother's arch foe who is the prince of Azarath,Zin, is there any hope for her'

Kori like the way it sounded and began to read the first chapter. Not far from them a limo pulled up at the school. A group of girls and one guy surounded the limo screaming crazily.Words like 'we love you' and 'your so hot' was heard all around. Kori noticed this a started to run to the group of crazed fans draging Ryan with her. Raven slowly followed. As soon as the door open the crazed girls and that one guy screamed to the top of their lungs. It was the hottest, coolest, most famous boy around...Robin! Robin was every girls dream: Hot, rich, hot, cool, Hot, knows how to treat a girl like a queen and not to mention that he been in 7 music videos, 5 tv shows, anddid I mention he'sHot!  
Robin look at the large group of girls and that guy.

"Over here!" Raven called out to the boy knowing he was looking for her and Kori, well mostly for Kori anyway. He quickly spotted them and started to make his way through the crowd.

"I'm here! Yes, it's me Kitten, your one ture love!" Kitten was cute but a little on the crazy side. She is very popular and the only guy acceptable in the entire school, to her, is Robin. Sadly for her, Robin doesn't gives a rat's ass about her.

"Kitten how many times do I have to tell you, I HATE YOU!" Robin continued to walk to his friends.  
"Its okay Kitty," that guy said to Kitten, "I don't think he likes me either." Kitten turn to the boy. Her eyes set off like flames.  
"Shut up Quin!" She flip her blond hair and started looking for the rest of her preppy crew.

_**Back to Gar  
**_Gar's car pulled up in the school. Brad quickly got out of the car and ran to the first one of his friends he saw.

"Kyle!"

"Brad-man!" Kyle is known as Brad's clone. Not only does he looks just like Brad, except for his blonde hair, he also dresses like him and acts like him.

"Bye daddy!" Kiri said as she got out of the car. She took off the jacket she was wearing revealing her outfit. She wore a mini skirt and a pink straplesstop that said 'HOTTIE' in flames. The shirt was a little big for her so it showed more clevage than it should have.

"What are you wearing!" Mr.Logan said in complete shock.  
"Oh daddy," she said as if nothing was worng. She quickly ran before her dad could make a fool out of her. "Garfield!" Gar look at his dad hoping he wasn't in some kind of trouble because of his sisters actions.

"Garfield make sure your sister doesn't do anything..well..um..." Gar knew what he meant and gave him his word. Not long after Mr.Logan left Kyle and Brad started to mess with Gar.

"Don't you guys have somthing better to do than push me around, like getting your classes or getting your dorm room keys or anything!"

"Nope, got the whole day to spend with you buddy!" Brad said.

"Kyle! Kyle! KYLE!" cried a girl in the distance. She had long blonde hair with blue eyes and was really skinny.

"Terra! what do you want?" Kyle said to his cousin.

"Nothing just wanted to tell you that I'll be with Kitten for the rest of the year, so don't like bother me,okay. But Brad, you can call me anytime. Oh, hey loser," the last statement going to Gar. Last year they went together and Gar even thought he loved her, but she was just using him to get to Brad and to get secrets about his 'lame' friends so her and the prep crew could tell the school. But her plan failed, Raven revealed her for the liar that she was and Brad didn't like her for two reasons: 1. She was waaay too skinny for his taste and 2. even though he's rough on Gar, he still cares for him and doesn't like people to mess with him like that.

"Twig, could you move your skinny ass." Brad said highly annoyed at the girl.

"Sure! See ya around!" Terra left not noticing that he was insulting her. During all of this Gar was able to slip away and find his friends.

_**Together now**_  
Raven, Robin, Kori and Ryan walk together to find the rest of their friends. Raven spotted Gar...and he was walking with some girl.  
'She looks to young for him to be dating her..so who is she?'thought Raven.

"Hey guys!" Gar said happy to see he's friends.

"Hello?" Kiri look at her brother waitng for an introduction.

"Oh,this is my little sister,Kiri."

"Hi!"she said. She look at the red headed boy holding Kori's hand. Ryan saw this and started to blush.

"Hey have any of you guys seen Vic?" Gar asked egar to see his best friend.

"Um.. I belive he is over there." Kori pointed him out. Vic was a tall African American that always have his laptop with him,so it wasn't hard to see him. At the time he was talking to a girl with dark brown hair and wearing only black and yellow.

"Yo,Cyborg!" Gar cried out to him. Vic was also known as Cyborg because of his love for computers and the fact he's so amazing at football that he couldn't be human. Vic turn away from the girl to his friends. He waved then turned back to the girl and said a few more words before leaving her.

"Who was that?" The gang asked with interest, except for Ryan and Kiri who was still gazing at each other.

"That was Bee.You know the one that came last year from HIVE Acanamy."

"Yeah, but doesn't she hate you?" Raven said as the gang got in line to get their schedules and dorm rooms.

"She might have last year, but now she loves me," Vic smiled at them then turn around to the front desk to get his things for the school year.

_**We got a dorms**_  
Raven and Kori was once again roomates as well as Robin, Vic and Gar.

"Friend Raven," Kori began as she put the finishing touches to her side of the room, "Shouldn't there be another person here?"

"What do you mean Kori?"Raven asked a bit confused.

"Well, isn't it three people to a room. That is the policy right?"

"Well yeah. I guess we should have another roomate." As if on cue the door was kick opened.

"Who are you?"

**

* * *

RnR**


	3. School bell's ringing

The door was kick opened revealing three boys.  
"Who are you?" Raven asked annoyed. The three boys didn't answer her, they carried tons and tons of bags in the room. Once they was finish with that they started unpacking everything in the bags.

"Hello? Who the hell are you three?" Raven asked once again, even more annoyed that they didn't answer her the first time.

"Oh," one of the boys said, "I'm Tim and this is Jim and Zim," Tim pointed to the other two boys. Tim had really short brown hair that was gel down and had big greenish blue eyes. He also had hisleft ear pierced. Zim and Jim look a lot like Tim only Zim had black hair and Jim had brown eyes.

"Okay and your here why?" Raven waited for an answer.

"We're here to set up for Anikeekia," Zim replied in a dreamly voice as he seted up a make-up mirror.

"Who is this 'Anikeekia', of which you speak?" Kori asked interested in finding out who is this mystery girl that sent these boys to her room.

"She's the most lovely and wonderful creature on earth. She's a true angel sent to us from the heavens." the boys said together dreamily.

"Yeah, thats helpful," Raven murmured sarcasticly. At that moment a girl entered the room. She was tall like Kori and had long hair that starts off fire red, but as it goes down it is tented into a soft white. She wore a mini skrit and a shirt that read '_Foxy_' with a red fox on it. She was very pretty, some may say she was prettier than Kori.

"Hey! Zim, Tim, Jim are you done yet. I gave you that stuff hours ago." Anikeekia yelled at the boys, a bit piss off.

"Sorry Anikeekia! We didn't mean to upset you. But first we had to convince the desk lady to give us your keys." Jim said with fear in his voice.

"Yeah," Tim continued,"then we had to find the room. And it was hard to carry all this stuff all the way around campus."

"Also, we got distracted by her. She kept talking to us while we was trying to set up everything for you." Zim finished, pointing to Raven,trying to get the heat off of them. Anikeekia turned to the girls that sat in the room then turned back to the three boys.

"We're so sorry!" the boys said together with tears forming in their eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm not angry with you guys." she said in a sweet, kind voice. Her sweet voice then changed to a demonic one,"I'm mad at this little prep. And her little twig friend too. Not to mention that...that fag! They said that 'I was a whore! And that I had no fashoin sense!'. I do to have a fashion sense.I mean, look at me! I'm way more stylish than she'll ever be."  
Kori look a bit confused. She couldn't understand why she was so upset at the fact some prep said she didn't have a sense of fashion. Raven thought over what the girl had just said,'A prep, a twig, and a gay person. A prep, a twig and a gay person. I know who that is!'.

"You must mean Kitten, Terra and Quin." Raven said to her.

"Kitten is the ring leader, Terra's the back up, and Quin is the brains and the peacekeeper." Anikeekia listened to Raven, egar to learn more about her new foes.

"They like to be called the Prepz. And my sister, Mandy, was the leader two years ago. But she was put in jail for stealing a rare green dimond, just a few days away from graduation. She thinks I was the one that told the police, but I didn't and I really don't know who did." Kori continued the Prepz bio story Raven was telling. Kori face sadden for a moment. Raven went on with the story, giving Kori time to get back to her normal happy self.

"With Mandy in jail, Kitten took over the group using her new found power to torture everyone in the school and trying to get Robin to go on a date with her."

"Who's Robin?"

_**Boys dorm**_

Unlike the girl's room that was filled with activities, the boys was just sitting in their room.

"So,when does school start?" Robin said, trying to make conversation.

"After the assembly which'll be held in an hour or so." Vic replied not truly interested.

"Dude! I'm totally bored!" Gar look at Vic as he type something in his laptop.

"What'cha doing?" Vic turn to Gar with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, just putting in some phone numbers and emails in my laptop." Gar and Robin look at screen showing about 20 new phone numbers and email addreses.

"Man, are you trying to make a record or something?"

"No Robin,I'm just seeing all my options. Soon, most of these girls will fail my tests leaving me with one girl to be my one and only for the rest of the year. Not only do I get to date half the population of girls at our school, I also get my dream girl. It's perfect." Vic said proud of his plan.

"Yeah. One problem Cy, what if the girls find out about your little experiment of love?"

"Yeah," Robin added, "Girls like have a sixth sense about these kinds of things."  
Vic look at his two friends then at his laptop full of girls names and numbers.

"There is nothing to worry about, I got everything under control." Vic said sure of himself. The door was kick opened and Brad came in looking at the room a bit unpleased.  
"Not the greastest dorm on campus,but it'll do."

"What are you talking about!" Gar asked his cousin a bit tick off. Kyle walk into the room with loads of boxes,"Where do you want this?" he asked Brad.

"I don't know, put over there." Brad pointed to a corner of the room.

"Hey! You can't move in here!" Robin said as Kyle unpacked Brad's things.

"Yeah it's school policy! Only three to a room! Isn't?" Gar said not really sure.

"Well, normally that would be true. But somehow they misplace me in a girl dorm room. Even though I didn't have any objections to sleeping with girls, they didn't want me near the girls dorms. And with all the other boy dorms taken they sent me here cause it was the biggest boy dorm. So untill they can find me a room, I'm going to be living it up here." Brad smiled at his new roommates as they growled and frowned.

**PA: All students report to the main gym for the assembly. All students must come to the main gym.**

_**To the assembly we go**  
_All the students made their way to the main gym.  
"Why do they call it the 'main gym' any way? A gym's a gym. Why lable it so?" Ryan asked Kiri as they sat together waiting for their older siblings and their friends.

"I think it's becuase the 'main' gym is the gym for school events like basketball and assemblies. And the other gyms are used for P.E. One the girls and one for the boys." Kiri said intelligently.

"Who needs three gyms?" Ryan look over seeing his sister and Robin.  
--  
"I still don't understand why our school needs three gyms. It's so confusing." Kori said to Robin.

"It's okay that you don't understand why. It's the writer's fault."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I didn't say a thing, but Kor there is something I want to tell you. Even though this isn't the best time, but I was thinking the earlier I tell you, the better. So I just want to tell you that I..."  
"KORI! OVER HERE!" Ryan yelled to his sister making himself known and interrupting Robin. Kori spotted him and ran as fast as she could to greet him. Robin sighed.

"Great timing, kid." Robin followed Kori to the seats that Kiri and Ryan had saved for them. When the rest of the gang got to their seats as a tall man came up to the poudium.

"I am your new principle, Mr.Willson. Some of you may reconize me as Deathstroke or Slade because of this rumor about everyone that is ever sent to my office shall be doom for as long as they live.Well let me tell you that that rumor is 100 percent true! So if you care for your life and future don't get sent to by office! And if you like you can call me Mr.Slade." he said in an icy yet calm voice that ran chills down ever students spines. After that some fat lady in a green dress came out and went on and on about behavoir and school policy and other junk like that. Not that anyone was listening to her. After the asembly the bell rang and all the students went to their third period classes since the assembly took up most of the time.

_**Class time with Raven**  
_Raven look at schedule...  
first period-Art  
second period-algebra  
third period-P.E  
fourth-lunch  
fifth- writing  
sixth-science  
seventh- cooking

Raven walk to the girls gym where she would have to do every goths worst nightmare...dress in shorts and do jumpng jacks. She look around the gym trying to find Kori.

"She's not here. So she must have P.E first period." she said to herself.

"Okay girlies." a women in a pink sweatsuit said."I'm our couch this year. My name is Ms.Krabs and before we start, is there any questions?"

"Yeah, what happen to last years couch, Mrs.Drugseler?" a girl with blue hair asked.

"Well, she was sent to the pin for giving steroids to the girls on the vollyball team." she said as if it wasn't any big deal.  
"Anything else?" With no other questions dared to be asked, Ms.Krabs talk about all the things they'll be doing this year and passed out forms to everyone that wanted to join the vollyball team or cheerleading squads.

"Now let's play some vollyball!" Ms.Krabs cheered. The girls pick teams and started to play. In the fornt of the net was the girls that wanted to play,behind them was the girls that might catch the ball, but won't be really playing, and behind them was Raven and the blue haired girl.

"Hey." the blue haired girl said to Raven.

"I am so tired of this school and it's dumb ways. I mean, by now they should have stop with all the athletic stuff. It's so out of control, even the couches are given drugs so our school can win."

"Yeah, it's madness" Raven replied to the girl. The girl smiled for the first time that whole period.

"By the way my name's Kelly, but eveyone calls me Tru."  
"I'm Raven. Nice to meet you." The bell rang and Raven and Tru left the gym together.

_**Lunch time!**_  
Gar had already gotten his lunch by the time the rest of the gang got in the lunchroom.

"How did you get here so fast?" Robin asked as he sat down at the table.

"I didn't go to thrid period. Instaed I came to the lunchroom door and waited untill the bell rang for lunch." Eveyone just stared at him.  
"What! I was hungry."

Kori was last to arrive to the table with Anikeekia.  
"Um..Who are you?"Gar questioned the girl as if she was a criminmal.  
"I'm Anikeekia. And Kori invited me to sit here with you guys." she said plainly. She started eating what look like a ham sandwich.

"Dude! How can you just eat a poor defensless animal!" Gar said in shock.Gar was a vegan ever since he was ten years old and saw a documentary on the life cycle of meat, starting with the killing of the animal.

"What are you a vegetarian or something?"

"Yes.Yes, I am."

"Well that changes eveything." Anikeekia start to lick and nibble on the sandwich. After every bite she would moan like it was the tastiest thing in the world.  
"Oh yes! This is so yummy in my little bitty tummy!"

"Ugh! I can't this anymore!" Gar left the table steaming hot. When he left the gang did a death glare at Anikeekia.

"What?"

"That wasn't very nice of you. I shall be giving you the treatment of silence untill you ask for Gar's forgiveness." Kori said and left. Robin and Raven followed her. All was left was Anikeekia and Vic.

"Hey, I'm Vic. And if don't mind me saying, you look amazing.Would you mind giving me your cell number or maybe your email?"  
From out of nowhere Tim, Jim, and Zim came out boiling mad that Vic would try to steal their dream girl.  
"What did you say punk!" The three wasn't the toughest looking guys around, but one look in their deadly eyes andyou'll be covered with fear.

"Hehehe...I'll be going now." Vic zip out of the lunch room.

"Boys, I have to go do something."

"Is there anything we can do?" Jim asked.

"No, just relax and eat your lunch." Anikeekia left the lunch room to find Gar.

_**In Gar's room**  
_Gar slamed the door behind him as he stormed into his dorm.  
Brad look at Gar with a smile,"Hey bean boy. Someone raining down on your one man parade?"

"Not now Brad!" Brad notice the anger in his voice and knew it wasn't because of him.

"Hey man, what's up? Did that twig say something to ya'?" Brad said ready to knock Terra six feet under for hurting his cousin.

"No."

"Oh, is Raven not given you any play?" he said in a teaseful voice.

"No..i mean yes..No,i mean yes or do i mean no? Thats not the problem!"  
Brad laughed at his cousin's foolishness.

"So what is the problem?" Brad finally asked.

"Some girl named Anika or something like that. Dude, she totally blew the fact she like eating meat in my face." "And.."

"Then she..um..well.."

"What did she hurt your little feelings? Come on man!You need to toughen up. What she did was so not worth crying over. But no one makes my punk cousin cry but me!"Brad said very protective.

"Gee,thanks! I don't know whatI would do with out you." Gar said sarcasticly.

"Yep," Brad continued not picking up the sarcasm,"No one will ever hurt you, except for me. Especially some girly girl, meat eaten,...totally hot babe!"  
Anikeekia walk in the room when Brad was making his vow to protect Gar. Brad push Gar to the side and went up to her.

"Hey, I'm Brad.Unlike my whimp of of a cousin, I'm a real man." he flex his muscles then ran his fingers through his hair.  
"You wanna go out for a yogert or something?"

"Sure! We can go out now, it's the first day so it doesn't matter if I skip a few classes."

"I like your style." Brad said very impressed with the girls boldness.

"Oh, but I have to do something first." She walk over to Gar who was still on the floor were Brad left him.

"Gar, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I was being a jerk and..." she was interupted by Brad.

"You don't have to say your sorry to him.Give as much pain as you like. As long as your with me, you can give him as much pain as you wish! Now lets get out of here!" Anikeekia smiled at Gar then left with Brad.

"This is going to be the worst year ever!"

* * *

**You pronounce Anikeekia's name like this (uh-knee-key-uh). RnR**


	4. Rockin' Robin

The weeks have passed by and now we are in the middle of October...

Gar ran to the cafeteria as fast as he could(which isn't very fast). 'I got to tell the others about this!' he look down at the sheet of blue paper he had gotten from the gym's bullitin board. He zoomed accross the room to he's friends that was eating their breakfast.

"Dude! You'll never guess what happened."

"Well I guess there's no reason to play then?" Anikeekia said not really wanting to be around him.

"You had an idea?."Raven guessed playfully.

"You shall be telling friend Raven that you li..." Gar quickly put his hand over Kori's mouth.

"No, this!" Gar pulled out the piece of paper.

Vic grabed it and read it out loud, "'_Oct.20 come down to Main st. and Lovely blv. in the underground warehouse for an early holiday costume party.But only if you can solve this riddle to get an invite...I'm blue,but never sad.But can be mad when i'm not speakin' whatz tru,_' " he then sighed, "Well thats one party we can't go to."

"That could mean anything."

"I do not like these riddles.They always make me feel so bewildered."

"Well thanks a lot Gar. How could you just build our hopes up like that, just to crash them down." Anikeekia said in the same sad and disgusted voice he did when she was eating her sandwich so many days ago.

"Can you please just let that go!" Gar said tired of her bringing it up, knowing she could get away with it. "If anything I should be the one upset!"

"Whatever ya' little cry baby!"

"Why can't you just leave me alone!"

Anikeekia voice soften and a smile appaered on her angel face."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. Will you pretty, pretty please with cherries and all thats good with the world on top accept my apologies."

Gar look at her, eyes were pure and the wind blew her long hair on to her face, and the sun it her just right. She was the perfect angel. Gar started to blush and avoided eye contact with the gorgeous teen.  
"Um..yeah,sure..no big."

Raven saw the goofy love-sick face Gar had on.'Does he like her?..Not that I care if he does,were just friends..Yeah, friends but maybe...I want to be more.' Raven hang her head down and grab all of her things.Without notice, she went to first block.

* * *

_**And some stuff happens**_

Ms.Krabs stated her routine of telling the girls what their going to do in gymtoday and passed out more forms for tryouts. Kori look at the sheet for cheerleading. She wanted to be one but she was kinda afraid to tryout alone. Anikeekia look at the two forms that was given to her.  
"Cheerleading? Well, gollygee that sounds fantastic!"she giggled.

"Friend Anikeekia, did I hear you correctly.Do you want to do the tryingout for cheerleading?" Kori asked with hope in her heart.Anikeekia sweet happy face changed into an annoyed one.

"No!Why in the world would I want to be some peppy,no-brain cheerleader.But if your going to tryout then I'm sure you'll get in. So if you don't mind..." she walk off to the other side of the court where her team was.

"Huh? That was just plain freaky?"

* * *

It was now second period and Raven was slowly walking to her algebra class.

"Hey lil' Ray Ray!" Anikeekia called out to Raven as her and Kori ran to catch up with her.

"Don't call me Ray Ray." Raven said in a bitter voice.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get you all fired up."

Raven look at Anikeekia dead in her eyes.'Something isn't right about this girl.One minute she's about to cut your throat an the next she's baking cookies for ya'. She's hinding something. I just know it.'  
The girls went into the the classroom awaiting the teacher who has yet to enter.

"Robin!" Kori squeled. Robin saw her and start to walk towards her when...

"Oh, Robby-poo, it feels like forever since I've seen you. Come sit over here with me." Kitten grabbed Robin by his hand started to pull him to a seat.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Robin tried to break loose of the girl's control.

"Yeah," somegirl with short pink hair said,"He likes me!"

"Wait one mother fuckin' minite now! Robby is mine!" another girl cried ready to attack.

"Hold up! Robin's my man!" Quin said to one girl with ponytails. At that staement Robin was both shock and uneasy. It wasn't long till every girl in the room, except for Raven Kori and Anikeekia, was fighting over Robin.

"Girl fight!" a boy wearing a green cap called out. At that the girls went crazier than they was before.Yelling, cursing, punching. No one was safe from the endless battle for love, even though it didn't matter who win. Robin's heart belongs to someone else. Even if she didn't know it yet. Raven was hit in the crossfire and she was already mad, so she jump in the fight. Even if she wasn't fighting for Robin.The same thing happened to Anikeekia, but Kori somehow manage not to get hit as she made her way through the crazed girls and hyper boys.

"Robin?" Kori pulled out a boy from the fight.

"Thanks, I thought I was gonna be killed."

"You're not Robin." Kori said disappointed and pushed the boy back in the middle of the fight. She pulled out three more boys and a girl with really short hair before she found Robin.

"Robin!" Kori happily hugged her friend.

"Kori I..." Robin was interupted when the door swunged opened.

"What's going on in here!" the algebra teacher cried. Everyone in the room frozed in fear. When you fight you just forget about everything and anyone there. All you can think about is that one person and how you can make em' cry.

* * *

**_Your in trouble now_**

Every girl in the second period algebra class, plus Robin and Quin, was in the office waiting for their punishment. The school counselor came out and look at the girls and Quin in shame.

"I can't belive you girls would risk getting expelled over a boy." the counselor said very disapointed in them.

"Robin! Mr.W. would like to speak with you." she said even more disapointed in him than she was with the girls. Robin walk into the dark room where Mr.Slade was.

"Mr.Slade, I'm not like these other guys here. I'm not afraid of you, so you can do whatever you want to me." Robin said with no fear.

"Oh Robin, I know your not like the others.You see, I've been watching you for some time now and I think you'll be perfect for my apprentice." Slade said very evil like.

"What?"

"I said that you can be the office assistant till we can find another.This will make up for this little incedent. Or all of your little fan club will be expelled from the school."

"Okay, but why me?"

"Don't question me, boy. Now get out of my office!"  
Robin left his office and told the girls and Quin that they wouldn't be expelled.

Meanwhile in the the boys dorm room Gar was wondering where Raven was.

"Vic, have you seen Raven...or Kori...or even Robin?"

"No, but I did hear that in second block all the girls in the algebra class was fighting over Robin. It's just not fair. Not only did I miss the best chick fight ever, five of those girls was going to go with me to the costume party."

"Wait, you solved the riddle?"

"No, but I'm going to."

"Hey, are you saying that Raven was fighting for Robin's love?" he asked just realizing where Raven could be.

"I guess so, who would of thought Raven had a thing for Robin. I mean I always...hey where'd he go?"  
Gar had left the room to find Raven. Raven was talking to a blue haired girl when Gar found her. The blue haired girl gave Raven something that look like tickets and left.

"Thanks Tru." Raven said to the girl as she departed.

"Oh, hi Gar. Heres your invites to the party. One of them is for Vic and the other is for Robin." she gave him the invites and started to walk away from him.

"Raven! Talk to me, I need to ask you something."

"Why don't you ask Anikeekia." Raven tried to leave, but once again was stop by Gar.  
"Why would I tell Anikeekia anything? I don't even like her." Raven's eye began to water, but didn't let herself cry.

"Yeah right. Deny it all you want. Its no like I care."

"Raven! I'm telling you the truth. I don't like her like that, I like you." Gar shortly realized what he had said to her. Raven look into his eyes and gave him a small kiss on the lips. " I like you too." she softly said to him. Slightly embarrass that she just kiss him out in the open, she ran to her dorm. A few minites pass and Gar was still outside in total shock.  
"Wow!"

* * *

**Hehehehe chapter 4! I don't like the ending to much. So can anyone tell me what they think is up with Ankeekia. How many people like her anyway? She is crazy...**


	5. Too much drama for my mama

It's the night of the costume party and everyone is getting ready,except for our friend Anikeekia...

"What do you mean you couldn't get me an invite! You got everyone else an invite! Why can't you get me one! You did this on purpose, didn't you.You don't like me so you didn't get me an invite! Now that's just mean, Raven."Anikeekia pouted.

"Friend Anikeekia, I am sure friend Raven did not mean to exclude you from tonights events. Maybe you can still come with us and you can go in with us." Kori couldn't help but feel a little sad for her.

"No, thank you. I know when I'm not wanted. I'm sure Bim have something cool planed for this evening." she left the room and went towards the boys dorm room.

"Bim? Who's Bim?" laughed Raven. Kori changed for the fifth time that night. Raven just watch her friend take out more and more outfits.

"Hey Kori, just wear this." Raven took out a short sliming blue dress from her closet.  
"All you need now is a tiarra and you're a princess." Raven said looking through Anikeekia's things.

"I knew it." Raven pulled out a sliver blue tiarra from Anikeekia's side of the closet and place it on Kori's head.

Kori look at Raven, she was still wearing her everyday goth clothes.  
"Raven aren't you going to dressup?" Raven look at Kori with a small smile on her face.

"I am dress up. I'm an everday vampire." Raven pulled out her fake vampire teeth.

"Oh,"Kori turned to the mirror making sure she look perfect.

* * *

_**The Boy's Dorm**_

The boys were ready to go, if it wasn't for Gar. Gar had nothing to wear but a bunny costume Brad got him as a joke.

"I'm so not wearing that." Gar look down at the bunny outfit.

"You have to, Gar." Robin said putting on his costume mask.

"That's easy for you to say.You're going as some superhero guy."

"Yeah, but things could be worst for ya.Your name could be Bim." Vic laughed making fun of Brad. Brad has gel down his hair and pierced hisleft ear just like Jim, Tim, and Zim.

"Shut up losers. At least I got a girl...And then some." The three boys look at Brad and then each other. It was ture, he had an official girl and they didn't. Gar finally put on the bunny suit.

"You look so cute,Gar." Brad teased. The door was kick opened and Jim, Tim, and Zim entered the room boiling mad.

"We have no choice but to let you in our gang. Anikeekia somehow has fallen for you." They said to Brad very spiteful. Brad look at them with a careless look on his face.

"I don't want join your little nitting circle. I'm nothing like you guys. So leave me alone."

"Hey! You can't just have the name, and the ear ring, and the clothes and just not join." Jim and Tim said to him.

"Yeah, and anyway Anikeekia will get mad at us if we fail to obey her." Zim said quitely.

"Not if you tell her when her good side is out. And anyway, no girl runs my life." Brad said even though she sort ofis.

"What do you mean good side?" Robin asked.

"Isn't it obvious, she haves a split personality." Jim, Tim, Zim and Brad told them in unison.

"And you said you had nothing in common. Brad you are a natural Bim." Anikeekia said coming into the room.

"Anikeekia! What are you doing here?" the boys said in shock.

"I just wanted to see what we're going to do tonight." she said in the sweetest voice.

"Oh, we're going to a party." Brad waved the two invites.

"Hey! What about us?" Jim, Tim, and Zim asked.

"Oh, dear me. Did I forget to get your tickets, I'm so sorry. C'mon Anikeekia, lets go. I think its time for you to meet my friend Kyle. He's way better than those clowns." Brad and Anikeekia left to go to the party leaving three steaming mad boys.

"Okay, dude that was too wierd."

* * *

**_Party over here!_**

The gang made it to the party and everything was top rate.

"Hey,Sparky." Bee said to Vic.

"Bee? What are you doin...I mean...hey girl."

"I thought Vic was going to bring Sarah to the party." Gar murmured over to Robin.

"He is, but I guess he never planed on one his 'options' will be here." Robin replied wearing a smirk.

Sarah walk up to where the gang was. Sarah had long light brown hair with chestnut brown eyes. She look at Bee with a 'what you doing with my man' look on her face.

"Um...Sarah this is Bee. You know, the girl we talk about." Vic said a bit uneasy.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Bee and Sarah greeted each other. The two girls walk off to another part of the room where they'll wait for Vic.

"Dude how'd you do that?"

"Easy, I told them that the other one was my sister." Vic left to go to his dates.

Not so far from them the Prepz where dancing with the cutest guy at the party, well Quin was anyway.

"It's not fair! The only guy worthy of me doesn't even like girls." Kitten hissed.

"Yeah Kitten, you are, like, so right." Terra agreed. Kitten looked around the dance floor, hoping to find someone that's worthy(in other words, someone hot and popular). And thats when it happen, she saw the hottest boy ever. He was way better than Robin, to her at least. He had messy dark brown hair and was wearing red eye contacts. He had the whole bad boy look: leather jacket, muscular, and hot! He also wore a black spider chain necklace. He walk up to Kitten and Terra with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey, babe. I'm Fang."

"I'm Kitten." and that was it. They started making-out on the wall next to some 13 year olds. Terra watch as her friend passionately kiss this boy that she just met no longer than twoseconds ago. Once they finally stop the new couple started to talk to each other, much to Terra dislikage. After an hour Kitten jump up from where her and Fang where.

"He broke up with me! After all we been through together: the saying hello to eachother and the kissing and the dancing! I gave him the best hour and thirty minutes of my life." Kitten started to cry, but after seeing Robin her tears went away as fast as they'd came.

"Robby-poo!" Robin quickly notice Kitten's voice. Robin ran into the boys bathroom, knowing she wouldn't come in afterward him. Kitten continued her search for someone better than Robin and Fang.

"Hey! Isn't that Gar?" Kitten pointed to Gar who was happily dancing with Raven.

"Yeah. So what." Terra said not really looking at him.

"Well, like, he's dancing with Raven."  
Terra look again at Gar who was indeed dancing with Raven.

"This is terrible! If they hook up, I'll look like a complete fool." Terra was panicing and breathing heavy.  
"Even if our relationship was fake, I did still go out with him. And if he gets with that gothic loser that would mean I'm no better than a gothic loser! This is the worst day of my life." Terra wore the same sad face Kitten had.

"Well it's looks like we got to break them up before you lose all your cool points." Kitten said devilishly.

"Gar, I don't want to dance anymore. Can't we take a break or something?" Raven asked. Gar look at Raven with a sad look, but said it was okay for her to leave him. Raven walk off to the restroom leaving Gar alone. Terra came up to Gar as soon as Raven was out of sight.

"What do you want?" Gar look at Terra aggravated.

"Oh, Gar don't act like you don't know." Terra moved in closer to Gar.

"But, really. Gar, I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done to you and your friends. Your the greatest friend I've ever had and I have never stop loving you." Gar look at Terra a bit uneasy. He didn't want anything to do with her, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. He was slowly falling back into her spell, once again. Without even noticing, Gar stared dancing with Terra. Raven cameout of the restroom and went off to Gar. Terra look over to Kitten and Kitten gave her the signal that Raven was coming. Terra moved in closer to Gar.

"Hey, um..Terra. Can you not get so close."

"Oh Gar, I love you too!" Terra screamed to the top of her lungs.

"What are you talkin..." Terra interrupted him bykissing himwith perfect timing. Raven was right in front of them watching in shock. Mumbles of protest were slightly heard from Gar. Raven felt herself about to cry and started running to the other side. Once she was gone Terra release Gar from her hold.

"Why did you do that!" Gar cried out. Terra look at him innocently.

"Cause I work to hard to lose my cool points cause want to date that loser." Terra walk off to Kitten who was making up with Fang.

Gar ran around the building looking for Raven.  
'Anikeekia talking to some boys,...Brad sitting alone with Kyle haha,...Kiri and Ryan making-out...wait a minute.' Gar stop from his quest to find Raven to start on his quest to not letting his sister get pregnant. He first look at them for a moment. Ryan was passoinately kissing Kiri who was moaning with delight.

"Okay, thats enough. Break it up here people!" he pulled Ryan off his sister.

"Gar! What are you doing here?" Kiri said terrified.

"No, the real question in what are YOU! doing here? With him...doing what you were doing." Gar said trying to sound adult-like. Ryan was sitting on the floor blushing with a goofy smile on his face.

"I was..um...Please don't tell mom and dad! PLEASE!" Kiri felled down to her knees began to cry. Ryan snap out of his faze and went over to hold the crying girl in his arms.

"Ryan, I love you!" Kiri cried out.

"Girl what do you know about love, anyway! And boy get off of her now!" Gar efforts was useless. The two didn't pay any attention to him.

"I love you too, Kiri." Ryan kissed her on her forehead. Hearing her brothers name, Kori left Robin on the dance floor to Ryan.

"What it going on here?" Kori said a bit confused seeing her little brother on the floor hold Kiri. Ryan jump up letting go of Kiri.

"Kori?" Seeing that Kori could take over Gar continued his to search for Raven.

_Meanwhile  
_Raven was at the small bar drinking ginger ale.

"Hey." said a boy. Raven turn to him seeing a cute face. He had long light blond hair it almost look white and had icy blue eyes. He wore a long sleeve silver shirt with a M on it.  
"Um..hey." Raven replied drinking up the last bit of ginger ale.

"I'm Michael."

"I'm Raven."

"Hey, can I buy you another drink?" Raven look at him and nodded. The two found themselves a corner and started talking. After awhile Michael took off his longsleeve shirt, under it was a light shortsleeve shirt with a dragon on it.

"You want another drink?"

"Sure."  
He left then came back with two more drinks. As he walk towards Raven he put a little white pill in her drink. He passed by Vic as he did this. Raven drank the drink and after a few minutes Raven was hyp up.

"Come on, dear Raven. Lets get out of here and have a little patry of our own."

Gar finally find Raven. He ran to her and Micheal.

"Raven, I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it, she...Who are you?"  
Michael look annoyed by Gar.

"That's none of your bussiness." Raven got out of Micheal's hold and started walking to Gar.  
"Hi Garry. I just love the way..hehe.. you um.. uh..hehe." Raven almost felled on the floor, but Gar caught her.

"Hey You!" Vic ran towards Michael.

"What have you done with Raven?" Vic said.

"No, the real question is 'what has he done _to_ her?'"

"He gave her a date-rape drug." Vic said holding Michael.

"What! I should knock you out right now." Gar filled with anger. Tru came out of no where to them.

"Okay, whats going on here?" Tru said stareing at them.

"Bluehaired girl! This freak druged Raven!" Tru didn't care much that she's been in more than in two chapters and still no one in the story, but Raven, knew her name. She pulled out her cellphone and called the police.

* * *

_**The next day**_

Raven woke up in her dorm.

"What happened to me?" she asked herself outloud. Anikeekia was the only one in the room at the time.

"You was druged by some guy, he's in jail now though. And if it wasn't for Vic and Gar you would have been...Oh, Raven I'm so happy you're okay! I'm sooooo sorry I was so mean to you, and that I always flirt with boys, even the ones you like. But I only act that way cause I never had real friends before. And I'm sorry I always act so crazy,I only act that way cause I stop using my medication and..." Anikeekia was crying and was going on and on about how sorry she was.

"Where's Gar? And Kori or Robin or Vic?"

"Oh.Well they went off to class, but if it makes you feel any better,Gar stayed just about all night watching over you, then he had to go to his dorm. Boys can't be in the girls dorm so late ya' know.But it was still so cute." Raven got out of her bed.

"You don't have to go to class today. Mr.Slade said you can be out for as long as you need. Robin just have to spend extra days in the office as all." Anikeekia continued. "I bet your wondering why I'm here instead of Kori right. You see, I don't go to class anyway so I...Raven?"

**_ZZZZZZZZ...

* * *

_**

Wow that took a long time to write. So who do you think is worse Terra or Anikeekia?


	6. New Boss New rules!

**P.A.: All students come to,...stop i'm doing something here...,go to the main gym for an asembly. (laughs) Please come to the main gym...OH MR.SLADE!... HARDER!...**

The students made their way to the gym. Gar, Robin and Vic walk slowly together to the gym.

"Man, even Slade got a girl! Now I really feel stupid."

"Yeah, you two are sad. I got girl, the principal got a girl and I've even heard that he was even married once. Oh, not to mention that he got like three kids that goes to this school. I'll have to say our principal is a even bigger player than me." Vic said to his fellow men.

"He maybe better than you, but he's not better than me." Gar commented.

"Gar, all you have is Raven. And that may not even be official." Robin pointed out.

"So! You and Kori haven't done anything with each other that'll make Star and Robin shippers go nuts. So go suck a lemon!" Gar was a bit tick off that Robin had to say something.

"What? Well, whatever. All I know is that Mr.Slade is the biggest player at the school and there's nothing we can do about it."  
As soon as Vic finish his sentenceRyan past them. He was walking with a girl and it wasn't Kiri. She had bouncy blond hair that were in two pigtails. She had green eyes and was wearing a blue preppy outfit. Ryan had his hand around the girls waist and whispered something in her ear. The girl giggled in a weird and annoying way. Ryan moved his hand down lower on to her butt which made the girl laugh louder in her annoying voice.

"Dang! Home-boy got skills. She didn't hit him or anything."

"That just mean she's easy or doesn't have no self respect."

"Isn't that Ryan? I thought he was with your sis, Kiri."

"That better not be Kiri!"

"No,you idiot. I'm sayin' that Ryan is cheatin' on your sister."

"What! She'll be so heart broken...I'll kill him!"

"Man, calm down. Thats Kori's brother you're talking about. I'm sure that this is one big misunderstanding."

"You better be right,dude." Gar sat down next to Raven as Mr.Slade came to the podium. It wasn't long before everyone notice that he was wearing an eyepatch.

"Shut-up you pile of wasted sperms! I'm giving up this stupid life of being a principal and this will be your new one." He said with bitterness in his voice, almost like it wasn't his choice. A pale skin women came to the platform. She had light red hair and icy blue eyes.She was very pretty, but seem to be a bit sadden.

"I'm Addie, your new school principal. You may remember me as the old drama teacher before cooking came along. Those of you that do, please call me Addie now. And cooking is officially gone. Drama's back! And everyone is taking it...EVERYONE!" She continued talking as some of the students started gossiping.

"You don't think he can't be principal cause we slept together, do you?" Terra whispered to Kitten. Kitten was too busy talking to Fang on her cell to even hear her. Quin, who was sitting next to Terra, look at Terra in shock.

"You did the 'wild thang' with Mr.Slade! That is too gross...Was he good girl?"

"Um..."

Gar stared at Ryan and the giggling girl talk and laugh.  
'I can't believe that punk. First he steals her heart then drop her! I can't belive he whould do that to my sister. Guys just don't do that...unless that guy is a no-good, sex-crazed, teenage boy! All they do is win over girls, have they way with them and dump them when something better comes...which means Kiri must have...'

"Gar! Come back to earth."

He turned to Raven, who was a bit worried.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit tense."

"Oh, just thinking about stuff."

"You were thinking about Kiri and Ryan, weren't you?"  
Gar just stared at her.

"I knew it. You shouldn't worry so much about her. She'll be fine and anyway its not like your her dad, your just her brother. So stop being so over protective before she go balistic."

"I can't believe they're really doing it!" said a girl that sat a seat way from them. She had light blonde hair, so light it look white, and icy blue eyes. She sat between two blonde boys. One had green eyes and his hair felled down onto his face. The other one had icy blue eyes like the girl and had long hair that was braided at the time.

"Rose you have to get over it. And any way, its dad's fault." the one with braided hair said.

"Well Jerri, if mom wouldn't have shot dad in the eye they wouldn't be getting a divorce." Rose said to him,defending her father.

Jerri turned red,"I can't believe your defending him! If he didn't cheat on her and do so many evil things, she wouldn't of shot him. Isn't that right Grant?"  
Grant look up at his brother and then turn to his sister.

"I say...that it was both their fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later, anyway." Grant open a light blue pack that had a drawn on picture of a rose in ink. He pulled out a bag of Lays baked chips.

"Baked! Why do you have the baked ones. They taste like Pringles and I hate Pringles!" he cried out like a four-year-old at a candy store that didn't get to even taste one lollypop.

"They're less fatting and I'm not trying to gain anymore weight. I need to be in tip top shape if daddy's going to move Florida. I need to look my best in a binkini." She took the bag away from him and put it back inside of her pack.

Gar couldn't help but listen to the three. No one could really. Everybody on his row was listening to them. Kori, Robin, Vic, that boy that always wear that green cap, even Raven! Once noticing that everyone was listening to them, Rose turnaround with a scowl on her face.

"Mind your own bussiness, ass-holes!"

Eveyone turn away from them and whistled as if they did nothing worng. Jerri look up and saw Raven. He thought she look pretty cute. Raven tilted her head and their eyes met. They just sat there. Just sitting there gazing in to eachothers eyes. Gar saw this and was boiling mad. 'Why she never did that with me. I mean she deosn't even really know the guy and shes making goo-goo eyes with him. This suck, dude.' he thought as everyone exited the gym.

* * *

**_Last class of the day and the stuff after_**

At last period, everyone over 13 and younger than 16 had to go to the girls gym for the drama class with their new principal. Addie walk into the gym right before the bell rang, like a student. She look up at her students with a small smile that went away as fast as it camed. She hold up a book that said _Forever Love in Azarath_.

Raven quickly notice the book. It was the one she had just finish some weeks ago. "This is the book we shall be reading. We'll have a test on this book in a few weeks. And we will do a live play for the school, if you're in the play you don't have to take the test." She gave everyone a book and some began to read. Others complained...Kitten got out of her seat holding up her book.

"This is, like, a total waste of time. And I thought this was Drama! Like, since when do you read to, like, perform."

"You'll have to read your lines in order to perform. And I always found it better for the students to read the book and get a better understanding of everything. If you have a problem with it talk to the principal." Kitten turn red in the face and walk down to Addie.

"Maybe I will." She left the room and came back a few minutes later.

"Principal, I've been, like, looking everywhere for you. The drama teach. is totally loony." Most of the students laugh at Kitten's stupidity. Raven stared into space. She had already read that book before and there wasn't any point for her to read it again. Addie saw that Raven wasn't doing anything and called her down.

"Raven, why aren't you reading?"

"I've already read the book."  
Addie was bit surpised that someone her age would read a book like that by themselves. Most of the time they only read magazines and books that have curse words in them to laugh at and show to their friends.

"Really? Do you think that you'll be interested in playing the part of Metri. You kinda remind me of her." Raven shurged. She never thought of herself as Metri. Metri was beautiful, yet unnoticed. She was smarter than a women should be in her land and rather live on the streets with her royal hating brother than live in a warm comfy home with her wicked father...After thinking about it, she did seem a lot like her.

Everybody was in the girls lounge, even the boys. They sat around the big screen tv with their blankets and candy. Raven and Kori walk in to the room. Raven carried her second favorite sheet, it was blue with a purple moon on it, and Kori had a blanket with green stars on it and some cotton candy that came in a bag. Anikeekia had already been there, she was in the middle between Brad and her fan club in a faux fox fur cover.

"Why are we here, again?" Ravenask as she sat down in the only spot she could find.

"We shall be watching a movie on the book we are reading."  
Raven shook her head. Instead of reading it, everyone is going to take the easy way out and watch the movie. Then again it's not like she was in total shock. She knew that someone would do it. Gar came in holding up the DVD. What a suprise that he would be the one that got the movie. He put it in and made his way to Raven and the gang. Robin sat next to Kori, shivering. He didn't bring a sheet or anything. He didn't know that the girls lounge got so cold at night and was paying for this lack of information. Kori look at him and smile. She gave him her blanket, she never got cold.

"Kori, you don't have to give me yours. We can share." He covered Kori with the part of the blanket that he wasn't using. Gar stared at them as they snuggled together in the blanket. He look at Raven with hope in his eyes. She look at him then sighed, "Fine. Come on." She lift the sheet and gave him some room to lie down. The movie started and Sarah turned off the lights.

* * *

**_The Movie_**  
It starts off with a boy with carmel hair and green eyes. He look about ten-years-old and was sitting with a man that look like him only much older with blue eyes.

"Zhin, I have fallen ill and I don't know how long I shall be living. You will be the King of Azarath when I die. They say if I'm lucky I can live up to three more years or maybe more. But lets not get our hopes up."  
The little boy was crying softly.

"Daddy, please don't go. I have already lost mama and don't think I'll be able to be king of this land if I loose you too." Zhin cried harder and was breathing hard as he turn red from his crying. A knight came in,without even caring that he was interrupting them.

"Their are still some Azar's that are alive and I believe that they are going to attack."  
The sickly man got up and headed towards his swords. Zhin ran and grabed a sword before his father could.

"You are not in any condition to fight. I'll help slay the Azar's." He left the room with the knight.

On a wagon was about hundred or so heading towards Azarath. A girl, about eight, sat next to her mother and her brother.

"I can't believe we are going to live in Azarath. They were the ones that killed our people in the first place." the boy said to his mother.

"Onn, we have to go somewhere. Or we'll die. And we have so much to live for." She look at her daughter that was sleeping on Onn's shoulder. The wagon stop and was spining crazily. Most was able to get out of the wagon before it crashed, but about ten were left behind and was now buried in wood and rocks. The knight went a bout. Killing everyone that was in the wagon. Without any weapons to protect them, they was easily destoryed. Zhin look around making sure that there wasn't anymore Azars. Onn was holding his sister as their mother protected them. They were hiding in a ditch not far from the knights. Zhin walk over to it and saw the women and her two children. She reminded him of his mother who died some months ago. He held up his sword ready to kill. He just stares at the women. He couldn't kill her. She was too amazing. A knight behind him was angered that he hadn't gotten it over with.

"Kill them! Make them cry in fear! Now!" he said to Zhin.

"I can't Trak."

Onn look at his mother with fear in his eyes. She turns to him, "Onn, take Metri and go to the town. Your father lives there."

"You mean that monster that tried to kill you. No way."

"Just go!" Onn grabbed his sleeping sister and ran in to town. As he ran he heared his mother cry of death. He promise himshelf that he will kill that prince who he believed to havekilled his mother.

* * *

**_Back to the pack  
_**Kori was getting into the movie aswell as Robin. A few of the girls weren't looking at the screen because of all the blood and gore. Every boy was happily watching. Seeing all this blood, killing and swords so early in a flim was very rare and exciting. Like a car crash! The movie continued ten years later.

* * *

**_Movie  
_**Metri is eighteen now and was eatting an apple she stold a few minutes ago. Onn was sitting under a tree watching his little sister. "Brother, you don't have to watch over me. I'm an adult. I can have babies and everything! I can take care of myself." Metri took the last bit out of her apple. Onn has been watching her do everything ever since that unhappy day.

"Metri, I know you are all grown up now, but untill the day I'm not your older brother I'm gonna keep my eye on you." Metri look up at the sky. It was a pinkish blue meaning the day was almost over. A lot of people didn't really knew how to tell time, at least girls didn't. Metri did some multipacation problemsin dirt before her borther called her to the dwelling which is a small cave not far form town. She then...

* * *

**Pack  
**"Gar! What are you doing?" Bee said who was loving the movie. He was fastforwarding the tape.

"This is boring! Let's just skip to the good parts." Some complained because they wanted to see what happens. Others did cause they might miss something that would be on the test. And everyone else was sleep or didn't care. Grant was so into the movie that he didn't notice he was eatting baked potato chips. Jerri moved around his sleeping sister to Raven.

"Hi, I'm Jerri."

"Raven. So your Slade's kid, huh?"

"Yeah, his and Addie's." Raven look down at his shirt that had a purple and black swirl and in the middle was a moon that had a blooming white rose with trons coming out.

"Raving Lunaz. That's a cool band." Raven said noticing the symbol.

"You like RLZ! I mean...yeah it's cool."

Gar saw that they were making a connection. This guy is worser than Wally. Wally came to the school last year and was the track team superstar. He had a crush on Raven and they went out a few times too. But he left to another state to have a higher chance of being notice. Gar push the play button just so the two would stop talking to eachother.

* * *

**_...Movie  
_**It came back on with Metri in a dress of gold dancing with a really hot boy.

"Metri, We have been dating for quite sometime now. And I need to tell you something..." His face sadden and he look down. Metri brung his head back up and he look into her pure eyes.

"Tell me. What is it that you have to tell me?"

"Your...I had to...They...I love you." it was ture that heloved her,but that was not what he wanted to say to her and she knew it.

"Zhin, please tell me what you wanted to say."

"Later." he said as made sure that Trak didn't see the face of his beloved.

In Zhin's room, his room was big and had a lot of fancy and old things that have been there for who knows how long. Metri sat on his bed and waited for him to tell her what he wanted to say. "Okay Metri. I need to tell you something, that you may not want to hear. You see they...I...I love you so much and will forever." Metri knew that this wasn't the thing he wanted to tell her but she didn't care anymore what he wanted to tell her. She was getting teary eyed that he was being so sweet and just coming out with the emotion he kept bottled up.

"Tell me that you'll never leave and you'll always love me." he said sobbing a bit.

"I will. I'll forever love you, Zhin." they both were crying, Zhin more than Metri. He kiss her softly on her lips. She looks at him longingly and pulled him back into a kiss. Kissing each other passionatly, they fell on to the bed and he takes off the top she was wearing. And...

* * *

**_Pack  
_**All the boys was up when the sex scene came up, but Bee fastforward it to the the day after that.

"If I can't see what happen in the begining, you guys can't see this." Some of the boys started liking the idea of being in the play. Even though it's most likely that scene wouldn't be in it. Brad yelled to Gar on the side of the room, "Hey, can I borrow it?"

"Yeah me too." some boy asked. The girls knew all they wanted to see is that one part. And that was just too sad.

* * *

**_The movie  
_**Metri woke up with Zhin holding her tightly to his chest, almost like he was trying to protect her from something. She easied her way out of his grasp and left out of the room into the bathroom. She wore a robe over her slip as she walk around the castle. She pick up an apple from the kitchen and headed back to Zhin's room. It felt good to eat an apple and didn't have to steal it. She drop the apple when a tall dark man pushed her on to the wall.

"Who are you? I can smell the blood of Azar in you. Why are you here scum? And most importantly, why are you still alive?" Trak ask with an evil smile. He started choking her and ran his free hand down her body. His smile grew larger. From the look on her face you knew she knew what was gonna happen to her. If only she had her brother.

Trak whispered in her ear,"After we do this I shall kill you. Because you are the last of Azars and I'm not going to let the work of Prince Zhin go to waste. All Azar's shall die. Your friends, your mother, your brother, and now you."

Onn wouldn't even let him touch a finger on Metri. He wouldn't even let her come in eye contact with him. If he was still alive, he would of kill this man. Not a second went by after that thought that Trak fell to his knees. Zhin stood behind him with a blade in his hand. Metri fell into his arms. Weak from the lack of air she was getting. Zhin could never be as great to her as Onn has been, but he was good enough and she loved him.

She started thinking about what Trak said to her. After thinking it over she understood what he meant. She finally understood why her brother hated the ones that lived in the castle. She understood why her dad treated them so bad. She understood why she use to sleep in a cave even though they could of ask someone if they could sleep in a barn they had. She finally understood everything she didn't know. She was an Azar and the people of Azarath hated them and killed them.

Zhin walk in his room where Metri was. Metri turn to him so angry that hot tears ran down her face.

"You! You did it. You killed my mom. And then you killed my brother and lied to me. I gave you my heart and all you can do is kill everyone else I love."

Zhin face was blank. He slowly went closer to her despite the fact he knew better than to get close to her when she's mad. He tried to hold her but she fought back and didn't let him touch her.

"My beloved, Metri, I know I lied about the way your brother died but that doesn't mean I was the one that sladed him. I didn't kill your mother either. That was Trak. But I guess it is still my fault for letting him do it. I didn't want to slaughter your poeple. My dad was doing it way before I knew. I didn't find out why we've killed them till he died and that's because my mom was killed by an Azar."

"So that makes it right. Kill mine cause an Azar killed yours! We did nothing to you or your people. I can't be here with you."

"You are...leaving me. I knew this would happen..."

Metri look at him. She had promise to always be with him and to forever love.

"Zhin, I shall always love you, but I can't be here right now. With you. I love you and I know that you didn't want to kill my people, but there is nothing I'm tied to here and everyone is going to want me dead."

He look at her then kiss her sweetly on the lips. "My sweet beloved, marry me."  
At the end they get married and have a lovly baby girl they name after Metri and her brother, Metrion. And now the girl that was raised on the streets was living in a castle with her husband and beautiful child.

* * *

**_Pack  
_**Some girls are crying and a few boys did too. Some were sleeping and everyone else was kinda wanting to watch it again. Kori was one of the ones crying.

"It was so magical. They love each other so much." she sobbed. She look at Robin who was half asleep.

"How come you never do anything like that?" some of the girls said to their boyfriends on how romantic Zhin was. Brad was rubbing tears off of his eyes.

"Brad, I never knew that you was so sensitive. I can't believe you're crying." Anikeekia said to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Zim, Tim, and Jim had a pissed look on their faces. Gar had fallen asleep and Raven did too. They were hugged up together under the sheet sleeping like two little babies sharing a crib. Terra look nastily at the two. Kitten came over and called out loud enough so that everyone would hear her.

"Look everbody! Aren't they cute." Everybody look at them and giggled. Gar started to wake up from the laughing.

"Huh?" he woke up confused and then he turn to Raven who was still sleeping like an angel. He blushed and his entire face turn red from humiliation. Kori felt bad for Gar and Raven. If only she could distract them. She look at Robin who was still nodding off. "OOHH.." Everyone turned to Kori and Robin. They were kissing madly. Gar slid out of the lounge with the sleeping Raven. Once they had left Kori let go of Robin. Robin had a dreamy and shock look on his face. Kori was redder than her hair and was wishing someone was there to help her out of this.

* * *

**Anikeekia will have smaller parts cause i need to get Jerri,Grant, and Rose in some more( i know your happy Anikeekia won't be hogging up the story. A matter of fact she may be gone pretty soon.) And in the comics Jerrocho(sp?) and Raven had a thing but it wasn't anything serious. He had an affro and stuff. So I shortten his name and gave him braids cause it's easier to write and braids are what's hip now to wear and even though i think affro's are back in the schools wouldn't let him have no big one like the one in the books. i said 'hip' hahahaha**


	7. A question not yet answered

"If you 'something' on I didn't steal your boyfriend. Nah nah nah nah I didn't steal your boyfriend!" Anikeekia sung along badly with the radio dancing around the room. Kori hum the song as she continued playing a game on neopets.

Raven sat in the room getting highly annoyed. She hated that song, and every other song Ashlee Simpson made. It's worse enough that it's blasting on the radio, but everyone's singing it. Not to mention Anikeekia jumping on and off Kori's bed to her's and all around the room.

"ANIKEEKIA! Will you stop singing and dancing so stupidly." Raven demanded as the song went off.

"Sorry Raven. I just can't help it. That song just makes me act crazy." "

Crazier." she mummbled. A Lindsey Lohan song began to play and Anikeekia started dancing and singing again.

"If you can't control yourself then could you at least put some clothes on."  
Anikeekia wasn't wearing anything but some red underwear with a cartoon fox on it. She had promise to buy Kori some with a bunny on it. Anikeekia stop dancing and look at Raven for a quick second.

"Raven, you know that when I take my medicine that I get really hot. This helps me cool down faster. If you try it then you'll be more comfortable." Anikeekia smiled.

"No thanks."

* * *

**_Later at tryouts_**

Everyone was crowded in the girls gym for an audition in the play, even the ones that didn't even have to.

Everyone that saw the movie wanted to be in the play, to get out of the test or for some other personal reason.

"Robin, I thought you said you weren't going to try out." Gar said confused.

"I'm not. I'm just here to surport Kori. I can't act, at least not in front of a crowd."

Terra sat in a chair next to Addie and Grant.

"Well, with her helping pick the cast, I don't have a chance." Raven took a swig of tea out of her water bottle.

"Don't worry Raven. You'll do just fine." Kori and Anikeekia said in union. Ever since Anikeekia started taking her meds she became a Kori clone, butwith adash of spice.

"Kori Anderson." Rose called out bitterly. She hated having to help her mom. Kori went out on to the stage with a big smile, strike one.

Addie sighed," Um..could you not smile so much."  
Kori's smile disappeared as she walk toward Jerri, who was also helping his mom by playing the part of Zhin in the tryouts.

"Jerri...I mean Zhin. I love you so, but I..I.." Kori never was afraid to go out and do something when she's not alone. And she wasn't, but thats why she was nervous. Everyone staring at her was something she was use to, but it was different somehow. The pressure was getting to her. She started sweating and her mind went blank. The room was spinning and she was getting hot, too hot. Her vision went red and she fell down on the stage. Before Robin could get to her she pick herself up. She felt...sick. She zoomed out of the gym followed by Robin.

"Raven Roth." Rose called drawing a rose on the back of the name list. Raven walk out on to the stage and look around. Addie smileing lightly at her, Grant eating chips, Terra talking on her cell, the guy that always wear a green hat and Brad are talking, Gar's listening to his cd player, and everyone else watching her. Raven took a deep breath and walk toward Jerri.

"Zhin, I do love you, but I can't kiss you. Your a royal prince and I'm notting more than a common street rat." Jerri place his hands on Raven's hips and look in her eyes.

"You are no such thing. If anything, I am the rat. You should not let such silly made up rules stop us from feeling."  
This was the part they were suppose to kiss. They leaned in for it, but Addie intervined. The girls sighed in a adoring way. Stuff like that was what made them love Zhin. Even if he's just a fictional character.  
One girl slap Gar out of his jealously cause he was the one that made them miss that scene in the movie.

"Anikeekia Mareno." Rose yelled tried. Anikeekia went out and didn't waste any time to start. And did everytihng perfectly. So perfect, every girl was sick to their stomachs and they wanted to run her out of town.

* * *

**_The next day and stuff_**

Addie posted up the results of the tryouts on the bullitin board three hours before school had started. She didn't want to get mix in the cross fire...

"OMG! I'm playing Thous!...Who's Thous?" A girl in pink with a star on her shirt asked her friend who was wearing the same outfit, but it was purple.

"How should I know? I'm just the maid." the one in purple said disappointed. She look over to her friend wearing a blue shirt with a star on it.

"I think Xhous is Zhin's mom. She dies in the opening credits." The one in purple sighed. She was in the best play of the year and she was going to die as soon as she got on the stage.

"I'm Metri!" Anikeekia squealed happily. She danced around the hall idiotically like she was in the dorm earlier. Raven sighed. She was the understudy for Metri, but she knew she didn't have much of a chance of being in the spot light with Terra helping choose the cast.

"What! I'm not the star!" Kitten yelled in shock. "I don't even have a part! Not even an understudy!"

"Ha! You couldn't even get a part! Even Kori got a part! Wow, you must really suck." The girls in stars mock Kitten.

"At least I have a sense in fashion! That look is soooo pre-K." Kitten remark. They were all wearing a star shirt with a macthing skirt and a pony tail to the side of their heads.

"Well...You're ugly!" the one wearing pink said, unable to think of anything else. Kitten flipped her blond hair and look at the one in blue, the leader.

"Mia, you know, you can join the Prepz. I could use a new slave."

"I don't think so. I rather just hang with Gia and Tia. If that's okay with you, master." She said annoyed.  
Once Mia was best friends with Kitten and was her personal cheerleader. When ever Kitten did something she was always there to cheer her on like she was so amazing. But after a while she got tired of being Kitten's slave/cheerleader and was sick of being treated like nothing. So she drop Kitten and got her some new friends, real friends who names rhymes with hers.

Mia mockingly flipped her cruly brown her and left.

"You better be happy she didn't pull that weave out, bitch." Gia scoffed. She flipped her black hair like Kitten, then followed Mia. Tia, not wanting to be left out, frowned at Kitten.

"And..Your ugly!" quickly flipping her short bouncy red hair and ran to her friends, stumbling. Kitten hissed and left.

"What? No catfight! This sucks!" the guy that always wear the green hat groaned.

* * *

Gar sat in the field behind the school. There was an old tree that had a two seater swing hang from it. It been there since the school was first built, and who knew how long thats been. Gar look at all the names craved into the tree, most of them inside of hearts. The tree was covered with names and hearts which made Gar sighed. It was a inner school tradition to kiss on the swing and write your names on the tree. All the students knew about it and most of the teachers did too because they were once students there as well. Each generatoin had a different name for this tree, but it never had an oficial name. Todays generation is lazier, as the olderly would say. So it was no surprise they named it Tree. There were some rumors that Tree was some kind of magical being of love, like a second cupid if you will. Many believed the lengend, no matter how stupid it seemed. But everyone that ever talk to Tree was kissed by their certain love one.

"Tree...I can call you Tree, right? Well, Tree I bet your wondering why I'm here this time. Remember last time when I asked you to get Terra to kiss me. Well I want you to do the same thing this time, only with Raven.

Nothing.

"And maybe you could make sure that it doesn't end the same way it did with Terra. Not that I think Raven would do that or that I don't have faith in our relationship,...if we had a relationship. Or that..." Gar continued to babble on and on.

Nothing.

"But the point is that I want to kiss Raven and a long one too. One that everyone can remember.

"Gar!"

"Tree?" Gar asked in a bit of fear.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Robin asked. The sky was dark and a few stars were out.

"I didn't notice how late it was. I guess I'll go back in." Gar look at Tree. The wind blew and the leaves on Tree made some noises. Gar shoock his head as if he knew that meant it was going to happen. Once Gar was inside, Robin sat on the swing.

"Okay. I know I said that I didn't believe in this rumor that your some kind of kissing cupid, but I can't fight the facts. I need you to get me a date with Kori...But if your the kissing cupid that must mean you can only give out kisses, huh?"

Nothing.

"I'm talking to you!"

"Talking tho whom, Robin?" Kori asked. It shouldn't have surprised him that she was there. Just about every day she walks around the school for some unknown reason. She sat next to him on the swings and look up at sky.

"Me? Oh, um.. no one. I wasn't talking at all. You must of been hearing things." He was nervous and Kori could tell.

"You came to Tree. Are you here ask Tree for a kiss from someone special?" Kori look into his eyes with the moon's light gleaming on her face. He couldn't lie to her with her looking deep in to his eyes like that.

"Yeah, I was making a wish. I know it's kinda of stupid, though."

"And whom may be this girl you are wishing to be kiss by?" Kori asked hoping it would be her.

"Uh...It's...It's..you." He couldn't look at her, so he was looking down at the grass and was blushing. Kori lift his head and kissed him passionatly. A few minutes passed when they finally broke apart.

"Uh...does this mean you'll go out on a date with me?"  
Kori giggled and shook her head yes. She got up and began walking to the door back inside.

"You work fast." Robin look at Tree once more then followed Kori back inside.

* * *

**_The show must go on...Before the show?_**

Anikeekia was eating some Ramen as Kori practice her line.

"Water?" she said happily.  
"Water?" she repeated only this time she said it sadly. She continued to say her line in many different emotions over and over again.

Raven look at the crowd of people in the audience. Every student not in the play, every teacher, every parent was there.

"Hey, Rae." Raven turned around to see Gar dressed in a similar outfit Zhin wore in the movie, just less exspensive.

"Your Zhin?"

"Yep, the best actor in this joint." He look sorta cute with the outfit on. Too cute. Matter a fact, with the suit he look just like Zhin, Too hot, too sweet, and sooo understanding. It made him so lovable, so lovable she could of kiss him right then and there.

Anikeekia watch the two talk. The way they look at each other, it was so magical. She drunk the warm, flavored water that was left in the ramen cup. She wish she could give her role to Raven. Mia was wiping off make-up that was on Tia.

"I know your playing a forty-something year oldmother, but that doesn't mean that you got to pile all this make-up on your face. Your gonna get zits. You know your skin can't haddle all this junk." Gia look in to the miror next to them.

"Speaking of zits, I think I have one!" Mia stared at the carmel skined girl a few minutes.

"You don't have a zit. What you should be worried about is the fact that your maid outfit is too short."

Anikeekia smiled, she had an idea. "OMG! I HAVE A ZIT!"

Mostly everyone back stage crowed around her.

"Wow, that's a huge zit." a girl dress as a maid said. Anikeekia started crying a river of tears at the comment. Rose walk over and made her way thourgh the crowd.

"Okay, what's going on here?"

"I have a zit and I can't perform with a zit this big."

Rose look down at her face and saw the biggest and ugliest thing to be on a human face.

"Yuck. Your right, you can't perform with that big old thing. I bet people in Japan can see that thing."

Anikeekia sobs,"Why meeeeeee."  
Rose sighed and look at the casting list.

"Well Raven, I guess you are gonna have to be Metri, since 'what's her name' can't do it."

* * *

**_Why'd u do that?_**

Raven was wearing a long beautiful blue dress, too long actually.

"I can barely walk in these heels, let alone this dress."

"Sorry Raven, but Anikeekia is taller than you and there was no time to alter the dress. So you'll have to live with it."  
Rose look inside of her blue bag,"That little thief! He stold my chips again! I'm so gonna kill Grant."

Rose walk on the stage up to a microphone. "Hello everyone. We are here to watch this play base on this book we read and stuff. And we all will sit here and watch it. No matter how much you don't want to be here...And don't clap till the end people, it makes it hard to concentrate and stuff like that. Oh and turn off cell phones, beepers, and anything else that'll make noises and stuff...Okay here's the reason you people drove all the way up here." She walks off the stage and the curtain is pulled up...

* * *

It was the end of play, Raven holding a baby and Gar staring at her.

"What will we name her?" Gar, as Zhin, asked.

"Metrion." Gar look at Raven holding the baby. Even though it was really a doll, she made it look so convincing. He wish this was real. That him and Raven were married, had a baby, and will forever be together in love. He couldn't help but get suck into the dream world of Azarath. Without any type of warning he kissed Raven. It surprised her cuase they weren't suposse to kiss. She drop the doll and started blushing.They drop the curtain and the audience clapped. Jerri had a 'I say don't care what they do,but Ido' look on his face, most of the parents were confused and shock but clap anyway, mostly all the boys were cheering Gar on, and everyone else just enjoyed the play.

Raven push Gar off of her and look at him. Gar just stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Gar, why did you do that?"

"Cause Raven, I like you. And maybe I even lo..li..la..love you."

"Gar, I like you,but..."

"No but's Raven! You can't keep doing this to me. One day you want to be my girlfriend then next..were just pals. So if I have a chance, would you let me know. For real." He left her standing there as he walk the halls to his room.

* * *

**_Them love words_**

Vic came in a few hours after Gar got to the dorm.

"Where's Robin?" he asked, not really caring.

"He's out on a date with Kori." "

Why are you so gloom and doom?" Vic asked, noticing his saddness.

"Raven. She confuses me. I know there's something there. But she keeps ignoring that we feel for each other. I wishwe could be together, even if it was just for a day." Gar turned his body in his bed, so he wouldn't be facing Vic. Vic sat on his bed and look at the post he got off bullitin board.

' _School ski trip!Sign up to go to NP Ski resort in the Cafe. Only $100 to go.'  
_An evil smile appeared on Vic's face, "We're going on vacation."

* * *

**Chapter...What chapter is this again? anyway in the movie/play/book Zhin was suppose to be Zin. It was a typo but I liked the way it look and kept it that way, hehe. here's a question that no 1 can answer, the line 'If i have a chance, will you let me know?' comes from what song? And just case u didn't figure it out...  
The one in blue-Mia  
1 in pink-Tia  
one in purple-Gia  
I got lik 20 reviews. thats not really alot but it's 20 more then I thought i would get.so RnR oh, also i have another story called insane in the membrane, would u guys RnR that 4 me plz? the first chapter isn't all that, but the second chappie is so insane and funny...****_  
_**


	8. My little fur ball

"Dance Dance! We're falling apart to have time!"Kori and Anikeekia sung. Anikeekia was, once again, in nothing but undies and this time Kori was doing it too, wearing her new pink bunny undies.  
"Well, at least it's a better song this time." Raven murmured typing up her report on Egypt on their computer. Some hours later they left to for their classes.

Raven was in the art room continuing her three week long project. Kori was with Anikeekia in Gym doing a hundred push ups cause a new kid called the coach 'sir'. Robin was in Driver's Ed. for the thousandth time he's been able to and Gar and Vic are in creative writing class. Vic sat between Sarah and Bee and Gar sat on the far left of the room with an empty chair next to him. Vic was going to sit with him like he always did when they had a class together, but those girls just wouldn't take no for an answer. Gar couldn't blame him for much, though, if he had two girls that were crazy about him he would wanta sit with them too.

* * *

**_Reading love?_**

Gar stared at the clock as Mia finished up her story on world domination.

"That was...very nice, Ms.Jones. Now would anyone else like to read their story?" Ms.Gemn sweetly said in her Italian accent. Ms.Gemn is in her mid-twenties and wasn't very tall. She was short and young enough to blend in with the students and once Addie tried to suspend her when she was in the teacher's lounge.  
No one had raised their hands to do their story. Ms.Gemn pulled her curly blondish brown hair back,only to let it go again to be wild. Cloe raised her hand high in the air so Ms.Gemn could see her. Ms.Gemn smiled and pointed to Cloe to go up. Cloe walk in front of the class with a small smile on her face. Gar turned to the front of the class where Cleo was. Cleo has yellowish green eyes, like a cat, but it's just contacts. She always wears a shirt with some kind of cat on it and today was no different. She has on black glasses and has no real figure, except skinny. She was almost datable forsome guys, but she was obsessed with cats!  
She started reading her story about a princess kitten and a prince dog that felled in love. Some laughed at the stupid concept and wishpers went around. It was plain to see Cleo was a bit hurt that they would laugh at her and her story when the prince isn't telling some lame pun. Gar felt sad for her and decided to help her out, but was beaten to the punch.

"Shut up you idiot's and let her finish the damn story!" Zach said pissed. Zach was as tall as Robin and has carmel skin, with hair and eyes to match. He's Cleo's boyfriend, but before they werefoes contantly fighting about anything under the sun. Everyone knew they liked eachother, except them for a good three years. Ms.Gemn was not amused at all.

"Class! Zach sit down and come back here for detention, Cleo finish your story, and everyone else please respect Ms. Ling." The class calm down and Cleo finish her story just as the bell rang. Everyone left the room happy that class has ended, but sad that another would begin.

Gar walked behind Cleo and Zach to his math class.  
"That was nice of you to do that for me, Zacheria." Zach look at her with a small smile. She was the only person on earth that he would let call him by his full name,Zacheria. Gar just look at the pair continuing to walk behind them.

"Oh, it's no big thing. I would of done it for anybody."

"Now, you know thats not ture. You did cause you love me."

"No I don't!" he said in denial.

"Well then! If you don't then there's no reason for us to be together is there!" Cleo was starting to get mad.

"I guess not, I mean I like you, but I can't see myslef ever loving some catlady."

"Oh yeah! Well, this relationship is over!

She walk off to her next class pissed off. Zach growled and went the other way. Gar laughed at them in his mind. It was good to see other people with girlfriend problems, maybe that's why they got so many talk shows on tv these days. He turned into the class Cleo was in.

* * *

**_Raven's cat-eye view_**

During lunch, Raven went to the very back of the school, where Tree was. She didn't believe that some tree could magically make people fall in love, but she did know that it was the perfect spot to read and clear her mind. Once there, slowly swinging on the swing was Ryan. As she got closer she could see tears flowing down his face. She was not good at cheering people up. And did she had to? It was Kori's brother not her's. She sat next to him on the swing hoping that he wouldn't notice her there. But, of course, he did. He wiped his many tears and started breathing hard till it was normal again.

"Hi, Raven." he sweetly said even though he was sad. It was something Kori would have done, be nice to whom ever, even if their heart is broken. Raven couldn't stand it. She had to help him with his little tweenage problem.

"What's worng, Ryan?" Ryan lifted his head up and look into her eyes.

"Well, you know Kiri, right? She's been hanging out with this guy. He's tall and muscular. And has hair like..like a...Rockstar!" Water was building up in his eyes and his face was turning red.

"Rick?" Raven guesed. Rick had started a band on the campus, but still was looking for a female singer. He was known all around campus as R. cause he thought if all great stars have one name then a letter would make him awesome.

"Yeah, and I was told that they were going together! That she was cheating on me!" he was now crying again and the words were harder to understand. Raven couldn't believe Gar didn't stop this nonsense. She knew she told him to cool it, but not to stop.

"A..And..thenI was mad so I started acting like I was going out with Daisy,"

"Who?"

"Daisy. The girl with the bouncy hair and nasel laugh. I knew Kiri didn't like her and that Daisy liked me, so I thought it would be perfect. But then I found out that Kiri was just trying out for that band and that the rumor wasn't ture. So now she hates me and she dumped me!" He was crying like crazy and his voice was broke. He couldn't talk from his crying. His tannish face was now red and his eyes were full with sorrow and tears. Raven let him cry on her shoulder as she rubbed his back.

"You should tell her that your sorry and you love her." Raven said to him when he calm down. He shook his head meaning he already tried and it didn't work.

"Then try again." Ryan smiled at Raven and left to find Kiri. Raven couldn't help but smile as he ran to Kiri. It was kind of cute how the two go about as if they turely understood love. That silly emotion that brings two people together, if she didn't understand it it was no way they could. Raven started swinging as she look at all the names engraved in Tree. _Linda and Jack_,a heart was next to itInside of a heart,_ Penny and Cris._ Inside of a heart, _Zach and Cleo. Terra and Gar 4 eva,_ next to it was a small heart.  
It sadden Raven when she saw that one. She pick up a rock and threw it at Terra's name.

Meow...mew..mew..

Raven stop throwing rocks at the tree and look down to her feet where a kitten was rubbing itself's around her. Raven pick it up and saw no collar and just assume it was a stray. It was a girl and look like it was a couple of months old, old enough not to need it's mother's milk but still too young to fend for itself. The cat's white ears was the only thing keeping it from being a 'curse bringing' black cat. Raven look into the yellow brown eyes of the kitten. It seemed to be smiling at her, as if it was happy to be with her. Almost like they were meant to have eachother, the only problem is that pets aren't allowed on school campus.

Meow..mew..mew...meow..mew

It was like the kitten knew the problem and wanted to help with some kind words that only Raven could undrstand. Raven opened her bag she used to carry her books. She took out all the books and put the opening near the kitten. It jump in without hesitating, like it had done this before. She carefully walk to her drom room, forgeting that she had a class in a few minutes.

* * *

_**Dating 101**_

School is over and theres nothing going on in the boys' dorm, untill Brad got there. Brad came in the room followed by Zim, Tim, Jim, and Kyle. Ever since Anikeekia went back to her meds, she realized she didn't need boys to make her happy when she got gal pals. So now her fan club was going by their real names and was hanging out with Brad with lack of anything else to do.

"So your name's Zeke, Tommy, and Jake! How do you get Jim, Tim, and Zim from that?" Gar laughed as Vic asked.

"The same way she got Bim out of Brad's name. She renamed us so our names would sound like her first boyfriend, Sim. It was his nickname." the three said together. After years of doing it, it was hard to stop.

"Someone doesn't know how to let go."

"Your one to talk. You've been chasing the same girl for two years. If she hasn't gone out with cha' yet, she ain't interested." Brad defended his ex-.

"Whatever."

"You know Gar, maybe you should do what I did."Vic siad.

"What may that be?"

"Jewlery. Buy a girl something exspensive and she'll fall for ya like that"

"I don't think Raven is shallow enough to just go out with a guy cause he got her some braclet." Robin disagreed.

"Oh, then what should he do then?" Vic angerly asked.

"Gar should just tell how he feels and sweeten it with some chocalate or some other type of candy."

"Now thats dumb! Why would he buy her candy when he can give her gems and jewls!"

"You'll rather have something to show off than to eat?"

"No, but girls are all about showing off. I mean, when a girl is going to get married what is one of the frist things she does?"

"Show off her rock to her friends!" Robin never thought about that.

"Guys! I'm not trying to marry her. All I want is a date, dude." Gar said to his friends. Brad smiled at his cousin and his little friends.

"The best way is to write and sing a song for her. Chicks love that stuff. I mean, look at all the guys that got rich from doing it: Usher, Jesse MaCaurt..MaCartney..Me..That guy thatsing those sappysongs.You know who I mean! The point is, they love that kind of stuff and it's the best way to get them to fall for ya. Cause no one can resist the beat."

The guys agreed, but what kind of song could he make for Raven?

"Raven, you I be craving. _GIRL..._I want you to be mine! Ooh, you fine. Raven, my little black bird. Raven! Gonna rock our world! _Girl..._ Raven..." Brad sung to his imaginary beat.

"Brad! How did you come up with a song so fast?"

"Um...you see.."

"You were gonna try and get Raven weren't you!"

"Hey! If you snooze you lose."

* * *

**_S.O.S...Save Our Shichi_**

A few weeks have past and Raven was doing a good job of keeping her kitten a secret. The only ones that knew was Kori and Anikeekia and if they didn't live with her, no one would know about her little kitty friend, Shichi. Raven still couldn't believe that she kept that name for the kitten.

_Flashback..._

_Raven walked in the room and let the kitten out of the bag. The room seemed empty till she heard the terrible sounds of Ashlee Simpson. Anikeekia came out of the bathroom and the sight of Raven frighten her. _

_"Raven! What are you doing here...with that cat?"_

_"I came here to put it the room so it won't be seen. Why are you here?"_

_"You know I don't go to class. So it's your kitty?"_

_"I think it's a stray, so I guess it's mine."_

_"'It'? Aren't you gonna name her?" _

_Raven sat down on the bed with the kitten and stroke it a few times. "Well, her name isn't going to Kitten, that's for sure."_

_"Well, how about...Shichi."_

_"Shichi? What the hell is Shichi!" Raven asked confused._

_"Like Goku's wife on Dragon Ball Z, only with an S."_

_With no other ideas for a name they named the kitten Shichi._

_Flashback ends..._

Raven walk down the hall with Kori who was still talking about how cute Shichi is and how adorable she look in the cat booties she made in home ec. The sight of Shichi in the booties made Raven think of the nursery rhyme about the kittens that lost their mittens. Gar and Robin ran up to them with goffy smiles on their faces.

"You guys miss he most hilarious thing ever at breakfast!"  
Vic then appeared with orange juice dripping off of him and you could see ahand print on his burning face.

"Wow! Now I really wish I've gone to breakfast."

"What happened to you,Cy?"

"Sarah and Bee figured it out! And they creamed him! Hahahaha!"Gar answered for him, laughing like crazy.

"You should have been there! I mean, the way Bee smack him..." Robin started telling the story.

"And the way Sarah cursed him out and dumped OJ on him..." Gar continued and they alternated again.

"Then when Bee flip him the bird.."

"Oh, man that was awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...laugh it up. But, like I said, I'll have me an official girl by next year and this is just a minor setback."

"If it's as minor as how much you've been humiliated then you got a lot of work to do!" they laugh as Vic left to the dorm to change.

Every time lunch rolls around, Raven is nowhere to be found. Gar decided to follow her and see what in the world she was doing. Raven walked the halls and tagging not far behind was Gar.

"What are you doing?" Zach asked Gar. Gar turned to him a bit nervous. What could he say, that he was stalking his 'just friend' and plan to watch her step by step. Don't think so.

"Um..."

"Your following that girl aren't you? This reminds me of the time I followed Cleo to play the best prank on her, but then she went to her dorm and started to undress and um... So what are you doing?"

"I was trying to find out what she's up to. She's haven't been going to lunch."

"I'll help you. I'm great at this kind of stuff. I wanted to be a spy, but Cleo told me I couldn't cause I can't keep a secret and the fact she wasn't gonna risk her life and getting kidnap by some goons that doesn't like me cause I turned them in. She was so hot..."

"Um..sure you can help." To Gar, Zach was kind of cool. They became fast friends and the only thing he didn't like about him is that he always find a way to talk about Cleo. He had it bad for her and a complete stranger could of told him that.

They got to her dorm and saw Raven feeding a kitten and eating a bag of mini cookies.

"Hey! I know that cat. That's Cleo's kitten, Beanie."

"So your saying that Raven stold Cleo's cat!"

"No, Beanie get's out some times and Raven must of found her. Cleo has been freaking out about Beanie."

"Then why didn't she put up some posters or something?"

"And risk getting Beanie and her family kick out on to the cold, hard streets. You monster!"

"Hey! I'm a vegetarian!"

"Really? Me too."

"What are you two doing out here?" Raven asked them, taking notice of them.

"Raven, that is not your kitten. That cat belongs to Cleo."  
It didn't surprise Raven to hear that the kitten belong's to Cleo. The cat had to get in somehow and she doubt that the people at the front gate thought the kitten was a short and hairy student. She sighed and gave Zach Shichi/Beanie. Zach pulled out his cell and was talking to Cleo. Unlike the loving, dreamy way he talk about her in the hall, he talk to her as if she was nothing more than last weeks trash.

Soon Cleo was there and pick up the little kitten in her arms.  
"Oh, Beanie! You gotta stop scaring me like that. You know not all people are as kind as me and Raven. You could have been hurt. But me so happy that I got my beanie baby back.Yes I am, Oh yes I am." Cleo started talking baby talk to the kitten. Cleo look over at Raven who seemed a bit sad.

"Here. I think that Beanie likes it here with you. My room is too easy to escape from for someone as clever Beanie."

"Thanks. You know we call her Shichi. But Beanie seems to fit her better."

"Do you want to meet her sisters and brothers! They would just love to see their sis again, I'm sure."

"Okay..." Raven put Beanie in her bag and was ready to go. Cleo smiled and skiped happily, she has a new friend who's a cat lover. Zach and Gar stood thereas they went to Cleo's room.

"Now what are we susposse to do?"

"Panty raid?"

"Okay. But you stay away from Raven's"

* * *

**I'm just sooooooo silly. Now listen hear if u r readind this fic then you should reveiw, plz? i'm beggin' u! give me some reviews! if you do then i'll give you a spotlight and a cookie! and if u dont then i shall send a plague onto our computer..Mwhahahhahahahaha **


	9. A mix to Thanks

Raven was half asleep in her bed still petting Beanie. It was nice. Very nice, just to be in her dorm alone in peace. Some hours before the room was loud and crazy. Now that everyone was gone, Raven could think. She needed to sort out this whole thing with Gar. It was just so hard! She look down at Beanie. She was a blur. A small, fluffy blur. For a second Beanie was clear to see and she seemed to be smileing.  
"Oh, Rewn. wou know wou like em'." Raven closed her eyes and look at Beanie again, she was yarning then began to sleep again. Raven decided to forget about this crazed matter and go to sleep, but...

"Raven you gotta help me!"

Raven jump up to see Gar freaking out. He was followed in by Kori and Anikeekia. Raven sighed and rolled out of bed.

"What is it?"

"Okay, Ms.Gemn asigned us to write a play! And I got no idea how or what!"

"First of all, it's 'I don't have an idea' not 'got no idea.' Second of all, why do you think that I would do your work for you? I got things to do too, you know."

"Oh, c'mon Raven. We could do it together." Anikeekia suggested.

"Yes, it could be most enjoyable." Kori agreed with Anikeekia.

"Fine. Whatever."

They started throwing out ideas and was now writing their play.  
"We got to try to make it the greatest play ever cause this is what she is gonna show our parents on Family Day in a few weeks."

"Family Day?" Anikeekia asked confused. This was her first year at the school and even though she caught on fast she still didn't know everything about the place.

"It's when our parents come out to see how we are doing and meet our teachers. We also have a special feast in their honor." Kori happily explained to her. It was nice to be the one to explain than the one confused by strange traditions.

"It'll be the day before Thanksgiving. I am very excited to see my family...well at least most of them." Kori's older sister, Mandy, made bail and was now going to come back and ruin her life cause she ruined her's. Even though she really wasn't the one that did. Raven didn't care the least bit about Family Day. Her mom would come for a while, they would talk then she would leave waaaay before the dinky dinner started. Then her dad would come some hours later and scare everyone on campus and make her feel like dirt. Soon he'll talk to her about life and destiny and crap like that, then leave with a plate of Thanksgiving food.

"Well, I don't know if I can handle it! My mom's gonna kill for my bad grades and then my dad is gonna kill me for letting Kiri have boyfriend! I don't wanna die!" Gar cried.

"You can't die twice."

"Gar, please. Your parents are gonna be so pissed and occupied with Brad, they won't have time to kill you." Raven plainly said.

"You're right. I mean a few bad grades and one dating daughter is nothing compared to the stuff Brad did. Thanks Raven."

"So our parents are coming...This is great! I want you guys to meet my little sister and my brothers."

"Anyway, can we please just write this stupid thing." said Raven, who wanted to finish the project.

* * *

_**Something...**_

Cleo was reading an article on cats in a pet magazine with Rose, who wanted to get one of the kittens. Cleo eye's were now a lite, but bright green like Beanie's. What was her real eye color? No one knows for sure. Rose, Grant, and Jerri look at the five pictures of kittens Cleo had given them. One was all white and one was orange and white and the rest look like Beanie.

"I want the white one, it matches my outfit." Rose pointed to the white kitten that was being chase by one of the white and black kittens in the picture.

"It's a girl. And we can't risk it getting pregnant while we're at school. Lets get the red one, it's a boy." Jerri suggested, disagreeing with Rose.

"I want the girl! And what are the odds of Muffin getting pregnant in a gated community?"

"Muffin?" giggled Grant.

"Well, Cleo's cat got pregnant. So our's can too."

"Stop judging Muffin by her mother! It's not her fault her mom is stupid for leaving her dad and making her live in this hell!"  
It was plain to see she wasn't talking about the kitten anymore. Rose turn to Cleo who wasn't there anymore. She sighed and continued her fight with Jerri.

"Kagome!" a teenage boy with long silver-white hair and dog ears cried on the tv in the girl lounge. Some girls and their 'friend-boys' were watching it closely, as if they didn't want to miss a word that was being said.

Robin tried to ignore them and the show as him, Gar, Zach and Kori studied for their French test. Kori and Robin was quite good at it, but Gar and Zach didn't even know how to say 'hello' in French.

"Why are they making us take French anyway! It's not like I'm going to any Frenchy countries anytime soon." Zach moaned.

"_l'heure bleue._" Kori said awaiting for an answer. Robin loved the way she talk when she talk in French. It was something so sexy about it.

"Whatty-what!" Gar asked bewildered.

"It means 'the blue hour' or as we call it 'twilight'." Robin replied.

"I knew that." Gar took a sip of his grape soda that was about empty. Zach frowned cause he knew that there was no way he was going to pass. He didn't even understood something as easy as the blue hour. It was sooooo obvious!

"_Parle_." Robin said after flipping through the French book. Zach frowned again for the same reason he did last time. Kori smiled. She knew the answer, but she didn't say anything because she wanted to give Gar and Zach a chance. Gar look like he was in deep thought, while Zach was kissing his future goodbye.

"It means...pearl!" Gar answered by just changing the word a little.

"Sorry friend Gar, but it means 'talk'."

"Oh! Well, what do you guys know? I'm gonna ask a real french fry."

"And who may that be?"

"Ms.Gemn." Gar said as he left the room. One of the girls watching the show shushed them when Gar yelled out to them when he left.

"So...Who's gonna tell him that Ms.Gemn is Italian?" Zach laughed.

* * *

_**Smile like you mean it**_

Friday: a day of tests, a day of happiness, a day that you can look forward to, the one day of the week (that you're in school) you love, a day that you can smile and play. Well, not if today's picture day and your name is Raven Roth. It was just an out of the blue thing. No notice or anything! They just annouce it and now everyone is in the girls gym waiting for their name to be called. Raven sat next to Tru, who sat next to Mia. Everyone was place in ABC order, so Raven couldn't sit next to Kori, but it was okay cause it been a while since she was able to talk to Tru. Most Tru's blue hair had been washed out, it's in a ponytail with all the blue hairs in the front.

Zach happily sat between Cleo and Gar.

"The girl's gym is nice. Very...clean and stuff." Zach said trying to make conversation with Cleo. But it didn't work. Cleo continued to ignore him and started looking at some pictures she had in her _Hello Kitty_ purse. Gar loved watching these two. It was his personal, badly written, teen drama. He just wish he had some popcorn. Cleo continued to look at the many picture's. Some was of her, her and her friends, kittens, and then one of her and Zach. They look like they was at least nine when the photo was taken. They both look mad and was pouting, while a women that look about twenty with long locks was holding them together in a hug smiling.

"Ms.Hayes!" they both said in union. They look at each other with tears building up in their eyes. Cleo smiled at him and then kiss him on the cheek. Gar had no idea why this second grade picture change Cleo's love for Zach.

"Cleo Ling!" Rose yelled out for the third time, annoyed. Cleo got up and walk into the next room where the pictures were being taken.

Mia, Tia, and Gia were fixing each other's hair and make-up like professionals. Gia look down the row to Raven and Tru who was talking about Thanksgiving a.k.a. 'Family Day' for the school.

"Hey, your Raven, right? The girl that got the part of Metri." Gia asked, even though she knew who she was.

"Yeah. That's right."

"Raven, have you ever went to Camp Wollow?"

"Yeah, I've been there before."

"Do you remember a girl by the name of Mamimi?"

"Uh...yeah. She was my room mate. She had a fake tattoo of a butterfly on her arm that somehow stayed visable the whole summer and she would always give me her piece of angel cake for lunch."

"I can't believe it!" Mia jump in. "Raven, it's me. Mamimi, only my real name is Mia."

"Really!" Raven smiled. She didn't even reconized her as her old friend from camp. She looked so different since she saw her in summer camp, but they were just ten years old at the time. The two started talking about old times in summer camp and what they did since. Mia suggested Raven should come back to the camp as a counseler, like she did. And Raven loved the idea of spending summer with Mia like she did in what felt like ages.

"Mia Tellas" Grant yelled as Rose gulp down some bottled water.

Mia got up to take her picture in the next room. When she came back she started talking to Tia and Gia. Raven sighed. It was great seeing her old friend Mamimi, but in the end she'll just be her old friend from summer camp with the fake name and tattoo.

"Raven Roth." Grant called out.

Raven went into the other room and sat on the stool that was place in front of the backround of glittery stars and moons.

"Smile." the photographer said readying the camera. Raven sighed and kept her same expression.

"Come on now. A pretty girl have to have a pretty smile. So smile." he said in his same happy-go-lucky tone he used last time he asked her to smile. Raven sighed again and scowled.

"Will you please just smile so I can take the picture."

"Just take the picture so we can go on with our lives." The camera flash and he sent Raven out of the room.

* * *

_**Track 8**_

Kori stretch and bend next to two other girls on the field. Her goal: to reach the finish line before them, but if she failed the world would be doomed to play volleyball for the millionth time that month. Secret agent C.O.A.C.H blew her wistle and the countdown started. Using her new superspeed shoe gadget she got from her unknown source Rav.Inn, she easily past the two evil volleyball lovers. Then evil volleyball lover one started gaining, so she put her gadget to superspeedMAX. Then for unknown reason she stop.

"Hey, Kori!" said a voice, snapping her out of her secret agent fantasy.

Kori saw a tall, red headed boy walk towards her. His smile got bigger and bigger as he got closer to her. Once he got to her he hug her and smiled a huge smile.

"Um...who are you?" Kori asked, not sure who this strage man was.

"It's me. Wally!"

With that said every girl crowed around him. When he left the school to a more advance one in track, he somehow got a record deal and now has two songs that where hits.

Kori have him a hug, but it was cut sort cuase some crazed fans started attacking him. He started running and manage to shake them off. Coach got the girls to clam down.

"Okay, now lets just go on with our lives and play some VOLLEYBALL!"

Kori sighed. She failed her mission, and now the volleyball loving freaks had taken over the world...

"Raven! Friend Raven!" Kori ran to Raven who writing in her black and silver book.

"What is it Kori?"

"Wally! He's back! He's here! Today on campus!"

"Wally? MY WALLY!"

"Yeah, I saw him in gym."

"He would go there first...He's such a jerk! I haven't heard from him in years and the first thing he do is go to the track. I can't believe that jarhead."

"Oh, Raven. Don'tbe like that. You know that your more important than the gym to me." Wally said, coming out of nowhere.

"Yeah, right. If that was true you wouldn't have left."

"Here Rae. I got this for you some time back." Wally handed her a small box. Raven opened it with little interest. Inside was a ring with a blackish blue gem on it. Raven's eyes glowed as she stared at the ring. She closed it and tossed it back to him like it was nothing.

"Don't think you can buy me with cheap jewels,Wally. Things have change since you left, so I hope you didn't come back thinking that everything can pick up where they left off. Cause it ain't gonna happen."

"Raven, I know things won't be like it was before, but I was hoping that our love for each other is still the same."

Raven blushed a little.

"I mean, I love you Raven. Your smart and beautiful and there's nothing I want more than to have your love."

Raven's face was completly red and wore a small smile.

"So, Raven. Would you go out me tonight?"

"Sure. I loved to."

* * *

_**Later that night...A date that tells the truth**_

"Oh! It's soooooo romantic! A boy we thought was long gone comes back with one thing on his mind, LOVE!" Anikeekia gushed.

"I thought you didn't likeromance." Kori questioned.

"No, I said I didn't like romance movies. There so unrealistic that I can't enjoy them."

"You are the wierdest person I have ever met." Robin said as Cy stolded his nacho's.

"Whatever!"

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Gar asked as he walk into the room. He still didn't know Wally was back or that Raven was on a date with him.

"Um...nothing. Nothing's happening over here. A real snore fest!"

"Okay. Did you guys hear that lame rumor that Wally was back. I mean, c'mon."

The gang just noded their heads and smiled.

"Can you believe it?" Cleo was saying to Zach as they walk into the room together.

"Believe what?" Gar asked the two.

"That Raven is on a date with Wally! The Wally. Isn't great!" Cleo smiled, she didn't know that he liked Raven and for that she shall pay.

A dark arua surrounded Gar.

"Wally!"

Meanwhile on the date, Raven and Wally had just left the movies, where girls adored Wally. Then they walk down the many streets, where girls adored Wally. And they stop at a little icecream shop, as girls adore Wally.

"Then he told me that she was his wife." Wally said telling a story to Raven about the time he thought a singer's wife was his daughter. Raven laughed at his mistake, took a bit out of Wally's bowl of rockyroad icecream, then look around at the few people that was there.

"I'm glad you came back Wally, but for how long are you gonna be here?"

"Just today. I convince them to let me come here on our way to Washington, but we couldn't delay the trip longer than a day."  
Raven sighed knowing that her time with Wally was numbered.

Wally moved closer to Raven and Raven knew what he was about to do.

"Wally, I can't."

"Why not Raven? I thought our love didn't change."

"It didn't. But my heart did. I still love you, but I guess I love someone else more."

"It's Garfield, isn't."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He told me some years back that he liked you. And thats why he hated me. I guess I kind of knew you liked him too, but I never thought you could love him more than me."

"Don't make it sound like I'm the bad guy here. You're the one that didn't write or call. What did you think, that I wouldn't move on with my life."

"Nah.You need someone to be by you everyday and not every blue moon. And I guess you two make a good couple, but he isn't as charmingor asdevilishly handsome as me though."

"Whatever, Wally."

"Well, I guess my mom was right. Your first will never be your last, though at the time she was talking about cookies."

Wally drop Raven off by the school where Raven kiss him on his forehead. He droved off and as soon as Raven could no longer see his car she went inside. She walk into the girls lounge, which will lead to the dorms. Gar sat on one of the sofas shivering. The girl's lounge was cold at night and he was there again with nothing to warm himself with.

"Hey, Raven."

"Hey, Gar."

"So, how was your date with Wally?" he asked, trying to hide his bitterness.

"It was okay, but it wasn't a date. It was just two friends catching up, thats all."

"Yeah. So see ya tomorrow?"

"Duh."

* * *

**Well, thats all I'm typing up today. Next chap will out the day after or before thanksgiving. Remember to review! I've ben thinking about just deleting this story and forget all about. But I might not.**

**Next Chap: Daddy Got A Girlfriend!**


	10. Daddy's girlfriend and other stuff

**Important Info**

**They plan to not have a 6thseason of TT!To keep it going, go shop for TT stuff and/or go to my profile to get a linkto do more.

* * *

**

Raven watch Anikeekia get ready for Family day. Anikeekia had two long ponytails with bows at the end of it. She wore a shirt that had a different color on each stripe and some overalls that with a pocket on the front that had a picture of a rainbow on it. She look like a tall eight-year-old and thats the look she was going for.

"My mom is going to be here and she's gonna see a kid that she will be proud of. An A student with her mind on her studies and dresses like a young lady should."

"No offense, but thats nothing like you." said Raven.

"Yes it is...in the eyes of my mother. I just need her to believe I'm a perfect student and I'm good as pie is tasty."

"Yeah, and the teachers surrounding the place would make that mission of ours way easy." Raven sarcasticly replied.

"Please. My mom know only a little english. When she ask me what the teacher said I just tell her the opposite, unless it's something good."

"And your dad?"

"He's always off on business trips. He shouldn't be here today and it's a good thing too. If he came then I would be in a world of trouble."

Kori finally came out of the bathroom wearing a pink shirt and white skirt her mom got for her in the summer. She wore many bracelets and a ruby necklace.

"Cuteness!"

"Nice..."

"Thank you friend Anikeekia and Raven. Friend Raven, why aren't you preparing for today's festivities?" asked Kori as she started packing up a few of her things in a pink travel case.

"Yeah. Aren't you gonna at least pack your things to go home for a week?" Anikeekia took out three suitcases out of the closet.

"I'm not going home for the week. I'm gonna stay here."

"That's just silly. Why would you give up a week with your neighborhood gang? Going home to that hot Thanksgiving meal, with family members you love but forgot how much they got on your nerves, to be filled with..."

"I get already! I have my reasons for staying and thats the end of it."

"Oh yeah! Well, one day I'm gonna stay at school for unknown reasons and I won't tell you why."

"Like I would care."

"I think you would."

"Would not"

"Would soo."

"Would not."

"Would soooo."

"Raven, are you not going to get lonely?" Kori asked ending the endless cycle of Would so's and Would not's. Raven sighed. "I won't be lonely. There's always someone else that stays and I got Beanie...Where is Beanie anyway?"

Beanie had made her way out of the room and was walking the halls. Most kids where so freak out that they didn't even notice the kitten. Beanie was wearing a knit cap that Kori made and matching booties. A kid standing near her drop their sunglasses that landed on Beanie's face. Beanie walk the catwalk, looking fab. Then the sweet fresh smell of hot milk filled the air. She ran into the room that she thought was the one with the milk, but it was the worng one.

"My dad said that if I don't get any F's then he'll buy me a car!" Kitten said to Terra. Terra continued brushing her hair while Kitten talk. Beanie walk around the room looking for food. She climb up on one of the beds that had at least twelve stuff animals on it. One was a stuff pink kitten. Beanie slowly went up to the plushie and hit it a few times. When the plushie didn't do anything, Beanie attacked it and took it out of the pile by pulling it by the ears.

Thud.

Kitten and Terra look to the floor where Beanie and the stuff kitten was.

"Kitten, it's a kitten. And it has a terrible taste in fashion." Terra pick up Beanie and brung it closer to Kitten.

"Well, I guess the least we could do is give it a makeover." Kitten went over to all the stuff animals and took off different types of clothing off of them. Terra got out some old make-up out of her purse. Terra tried to apply some blush, but Beanie screeched and ran around the room.Once Terra finally catch her, Beanie scratch Terra and ran from her again. After a while they where finish. Beanie had peachy cheecks and wore a big purple bow that was on the stuff kitten. Beanie tore all the other bows they tied on her.

Raven, Kori, and Anikeekia went around the halls looking for Beanie.

"Shichi. Come on out now." Anikeekia was the only one that still was calling the cat 'Shichi'.

"Her name is Beanie. If you say the worng name then she'll won't come out."

"Like it knows."

"You are soooo irritating!"

MEOOOW

Beanie ran down the hall and jump into Raven's arms. She was shaking with fear which made the torn bow fall off her tail. Kitten and Terra ran after Beanie and stop in front of the girls.

"Princess! I'm so glad your okay. Raven will you please give me back Princess Kitty."

"Yeah, like, before your ugly rubs off on her." The two blonds giggled.

"Leave it to Kitten to name her after yourself."

"Raven! What kind of comeback was that...That's it. For now on I'm doing all crackin' for you."

"Friend Raven, what does Anikeekia mean when she says crackin'?"

"To make fun of, Kori." Raven answered as Anikeekia went up to Kitten and Terra.

"Now, what did you say to Raven?"

"That she ugly."

"I know you ain't talking. You so ugly, when you was born the doctor slap you and your mama."

"Well, Raven can't get no man if she was the last girl on earth, and stuff."

"Please, that's not what your man was sayin'. Yeah that's right, Raven hook up with cha' man, girl."

"Whatever, loser. C'mon Kitten, lets get out of here."

"Yeah, you better leave. Or Raven was gonna have to kick your..."

"Anikeekia!"

"What? I'm just tryin' to make you look good."

* * *

_**The arival of our creators**_

By noon, all the students were in the court yard and awaiting their parents. Cleo is with her mom and dad who is talking to Zach's parents. They seem to be the best of friends and like the fact that their kids are dating.

"Yeah, Zach is going to join the football team next year." Zach's dad said to Cleo's parents.

"But Dad, I hate playing football." Zach whined.

"Sure, son. Now, didn't you say that Cleo was gonna go to an art school next year." His dad continued, not paying attention to what Zach said.

"Yes, she is. She is just so talented. We knew she had a gift when she made a three foot tall cat out clay when she was just six." They continued to talk not noticing that their kids were fighting about Cleo changing school's.

Gar and Kiri sat next to eachother on a bench. Kiri sighed and look around. She spotted Brad walkng up to them.

"Well it's about time you got here. What took ya so long?" Kiri yelled.

"You're not my mom, okay. And if you need to know I was getting to know some hot babes that came out here for this family thing."

"Brad, you'll never be happy untill you find your one and only. Going out with all these girls isn't gonna make you happy."

"Whatever, Ree Ree." Brad said calling Kiri by the nickname he had given her. He then sat next Gar eating on a candy bar. Brad looked at Gar watching the roads. Brad turned to the roads like Gar.

"Gar, what cha' looking at?"

"I'm waiting to see the car."

"Well, there it is." Brad pointed to a car that was pulling up into the school. Mrs. and Mr.Logan came out of the car.

"Mommy!" Kiri happily cried as she ran up to them.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad." Gar plainly said to them.

"Hi kids. Where's Brad?"  
Gar pointed to Brad who was now talking to another girl.

"Mandy. That's a cool name. I heard you did time in the bighouse."

"Yes, and it was all my sister's fault."

"Yeah, Yeah. Let me tell you, my sister is a real pain. She tried to call the cops on me but I showed her that I was the one running thangs. You feel me?"

"Really. You think you can give me a hand with my dear little sister?"

"BRAD!" Mrs.Logan called out. He turned his head in shame.

"Leave me alone!" Brad said then went back to Mandy. Mandy smiled at his rebel ways.

"Brad, I know you didn't talk to Auntie Mary like that!"

"Will you just...Madison!" Madison was Brad's sister. They have the same dad, but different brith moms. They were raised together so that little detail didn't have much effect on their relationship. Madison look just Brad, but she had long black hair. They both look like their dad, Mr.Logan's brother.

"What are you doing here, Madison?"

"Well if you must know, I came to see my little bro. Little did I know that you was acting a fool up here. Giving Aunt and Uncle Logan a hard time, after all they did for you." Madison slap her brother from the back his head.

"Ow. Damn, Madison." Madison slap him again for cursing. Brad turned his head and saw that Mandy was gone.

"I'm sorry, Madison. But you know that I don't want to be with these guys. Can I go home with you in New York?"

Gar smiled. It was nice seeing fear in Brad's eyes and he might be able to get rid of Brad once and for all.

"No, Brad. Why do you think I would let you live with me when you can't behave. And anyway, your mom want you to stay here with them. And that lady would go crazy if I took you in."

"But Maddy..."

"Don't give me that Maddy crap. You know your mom don't like me and I ain't tryin' to have drama. Now lets see if your grades improved any."

Terra and Kitten passed by Mrs.Logan.

"These girls are just so nasty. No taste, no class, no dignity. I'm just so glad Garfield that you have sense enough to be with a girl with self respect."

Raven sat with her mom far away from the crowd. They sat in silence for a while.

"Arella...Mom, when do you think I can come home...with you. I don't want to go with Trigon. That's why I'm staying here for Thanksgiving, but where will I go for the summer?"

"Raven, You can stay with me. But that doesnt mean your father won't be able to take you."

"I'm okay with that."  
Arella look at her daughter then at her watch.

"Is it time for you to leave?" Raven asked not looking at her.

"No." She ran her hand through Raven's hair a few times. Gar waved at Raven when he spotted her and she waved back.

"Who's that?"

"Garfield. He's a friend."

"Garfield, like the cat?"

"Yeah,only he's a vegan and not as funny."

"That's nice. I'm glad you have more than one friend. How many do you have?"

"Nine, I guess."

"Are you happy here?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you think that you could leave this school and your friends?"

"No."

"And you're certain."

"Yes. I know I couldn't."

"Then you must really love your friends." She look at her watch again and turned to Raven.

"I need to go now. I love you, Raven."

Arrella got up and left Raven.

"I love too."

Kori stood close to her mom and far from Mandy. Her dad was talking to one of the many teachers that stayed for obvious reasons. Kori's mom had long black hair and purplish eyes. She look like Mandy and nothing like Kori. Her dad walk back over to them with a smile.

"Kori has done a wonderous job in her classes."

Her dad huged her tightly, but she could hug just has hard so it didn't hurt...much. Her dad had red hair long enough to put in a pony tail,which it was, and green eyes. One of his eyes had a scar on it that made him look even more tougher than he was. He had a good body shape of muscles, but was a total teddy bear. He look like Kori and nothing like Mandy.

"Hello! I was gone for over two years and all you can do is praise her! She was always your favorite."

"Mandy, you have done a very bad deed and you have payed for that worng. But that doesn't take away the dishonor you have put onto our family. So either shut-up or wait in the car." thier mom said.

"What are you looking at?" Mandy growled at Ryan. Ryan turned his head the other way, hoping his oldest sister won't kill him. Kiri ran up to him with a smile.

"Hi, Ryan."

"Hey, Kiri."

"Well,Well,Well. Lookie here, my dear little brother has a girlfriend...What's your name?"

"Kiri."

"That's a cute name...Ryan and Kiri sittin' in a tree, K I S S I N G. First comes love, then come..."

"Shut-up Mandy!"

His outbrust caugth their parents attention.

"Ryan, who is this girl?"

"Her name is Kiri and she's my..my...my...my girlfriend."

The two look at their son a bit surprise then look at Kiri with an ugly look. Their frowns were replace with smiles and sweet remarks.

"Kiri, what have I told you about running off." Mr.Logan yelled to his daughter as he and his wife followed by the rest of the Logan family that was there.

"I was just talking to my friend, Ryan."

"More like boyfriend." Brad said to himself outloud, which meant everybody heard him.

Mr.Logan froze while Mrs.Logan and Madison look at Kiri then at Ryan like the Anders did. They started smiling and making cute remarks. Mrs.Logan took out a camera out of her purse and started taking pictures of the two. Mrs.Anders smile grew and search for her camera in her purse. Once found, the two mothers where taking the pictures of the young couple who had turn red of embarrassment. Brad took this chance to flirt with Mandy who was no longer interested after seeing the earlier display of fear from his sister. Gar and Kori watch all of this and started laughing at their family.

"Now all we have to do is talk to one more teacher and this will all be over." Raven said to herself. Raven walk around in search for her teacher. Her dad followed her with a small smile. He was happy and calm unlike his usual evil and controling self. It was weird, but good to have some peace. Raven turn her head around to look at him, still walking, to see if it was really him.

Bump.

Raven crashed into someone. She didn't know who till...

"Isabella. Isabella, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't have an kids."

Trigon help the women up as Raven still laid on the ground. Raven got up by herself and look at Isabella.

"Ms.Gemn?"

"I don't. I'm a teacher here at the school...Raven! Raven is you daughter?"

"Well, yeah."

"You should be proud. She was the best student I have ever had."

"Would someone tell what's going on here?" Raven stared at the two.

"Raven, this is Isabella, my fiancé." Trigon said proudly.

Raven stood shock. How could someone as gentle and sweet as Ms.Gemnfall for a guy like Trigon. Couldn't she see her life is ruin! Then again he has been acting different, but people don't change over night.

"For how long?"

"Dated for a year, engaged for two."

How could she not have known her dad was dating one of her teachers. Her favorite teacher none the less. Then for three years! At least she was smart enough not to marry him right away, but does this mean her fave teach will be her _Mom _in the near future.

"The dinner is about to start. Let's go inside."

"Alright." Trigon started to leave Raven.

"Don't forget Raven, Tri."

He stop and waited for Raven. He did everything she said. She had a major change on his life and trained him to be her perfect man, in other words does what he's told.

* * *

_**Feed me! and then I'll leave**_

Everyone sat in the lunch rooom waiting for the feast, they were running late. Not to anyone's surprise. Raven sat a few seats down from Ms.Gemn and her dad. It was weird having your dad date your teacher.

"Hey, Rae. What cha' doing?" Anikeekia said. She carried a girl on her hip that look about four. The little girl had black curly hair that were in two little puffs. Her skin was tan like Anikeekia, but her eyes are chestnut brown. Standing next to Anikeekia was two twin boys. They had light skin and red hair. They were about eight or nine-years-old and both wore a white shirt. The one on the left had a red symbol of a plus sign and the one on the right had a symbol of a minus sign on his shirt. There eyes were a darkblue, like Anikeekia.

"Nothing. Who's the munchkins?"

"This is my baby sister, Marsey. And these are my little brother's Marcus ans Marco."

"I'm no baby! I'm four and a half. I'm a big girl." Marsey told her sister.

"You are Anikeekia's amigo? You must have been through a lot of shit." Marco and Marcus said really fast.

"Hey, no cursing!"

"_Chinga atu madre_."

"Don't make me call Mama over her."

"_Puta._"

"No you didn't call me a bitch! I'm telling mom." Anikeekia put Marsey down and ran over to her mother. Her mom skin was tan, but a shade darker than Marsey and Anikeekia. Her eyes are brown and her long black curly hair was pulled to the back. She wore a long blue dress that went to feet. It look homemade.

"_Puta_! _Puta_! _Puta_!" Marsey sung, not knowing what the word meant. Raven look at the three kids, why did she leave her with them.

"_Pendeja_! Now we're gonna get in trouble."

Anikeekia's mom came over to them and started yelling in spanish. She talked superfast, even faster then Marco and Marcus, so it was hard to understand what she was saying even if you spoke spanish. She hit Marco and Marcus, they started crying, and she grab Marsey by the hand and they walk back to their seats.

Raven sighed and took another glance at her dad and his fiancé. It made her feel cold and confuse when she look at them. But she couldn't help but stare. It was like having a bruise, you keep poking it just to feel the pain.

"Raven, I just heard that Ms.Gemn is gonna marry your dad!" a voice said to her.

Raven turn her head to see Gar sitting next to her.

"And that Ms.Gemn is pregnant with his baby!" another voice said.

Raven turned her head to the other side of her seeing Robin.

"And that they're gonna move to Italy and start an icecream factory!" came yet another voice.

Raven look at the seat in front of her where Vic was sitting.

"Ture, false,and false." Raven said to them with no care.

"So they're really getting married? Well you know what that means..."

"What,Gar? What does it mean?"

"A's baby! A's."

"I already get A's in her class. I don't need a pity grade."

"Not for you, me! You can tell her to give me an A."

"Man, that is so sad." Vic shook his head at his friend.

"Shut-up Cy, I'm trying to get my grade up here."

Addie went up to the front and talk about how happy and proud she was and how the parents can feel safe about their kids safety and other stuff like that. Then they sent out the food. This was the first time Raven's dad stayed the whole time and he barely said a word to her. After everyone finish eating they left. Soon the whole cafe was empty. Raven was writing in her silver and black book through the dinner and still was doing so.

Beep de do da beep beep de do da...

Music from some type of game filled the air. The music got louder and louder till it was super annoying! Raven raised her head with a frown on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**I end this chap with a hilffie, Bwahahahahah! Hope you enjoyed it! RnR plz!**

**Next Chap: A week with Raven**

**Ramdom scene: "Laniyah, you better stay away from my man or your gonna get hurt."**

**"Bring it, bitch!"**

**"Cat fight!"**

**"Can you do anything, besides promoting girls to fight?"**

**"No."**


	11. A week with Raven

Raven continued to write in her silver and black notebook.

Beep de do da beep beep de do da...

Music from a video game played. It got louder and louder till Raven got super annoyed. She look up from her book with a frown. A pair of white and red sneakers was up on the table.

"What are you doing here?"

The two feet seperated revealing the boy's face. He had messy brown hair and his skin was a creamy brown. His hazel eyes glowed from the light of his gameboy.

"I'm not going home. So I'm staying here." he said with out looking up from his game.

"Could you turn it down?"

He turn down the volume of his game and continued playing. Raven went back to her writing. For a short while the room was silent besides the low tunes of the music from the gamboy.

"So..why are you here?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I can't go home to my mom. I refuse to go live with my dad. So I'm staying here."

"My parents didn't even come. But its not like I didn't know they wouldn't"

"Really, I thought you would be part of some big loving family, Ricky."

"It's R, just R. And I'm an only child. I have no cousins, my dad's dead, and my mom's a drunk."

"My mom is gentle, but close to insane and my dad is evil, at least he use to be."

"Isn't your dad the guy that is gonna marry Ms.Gemn?"

"Yeah."

"So, who all do you think stayed?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

Ricky was no longer playing his game. He smiled at Raven and look her over.

"Can you sing?"

"I guess? I don't know."

Ricky grab Raven and draged her to his room. His dorm was messy and had a lot of musical things scattered all around. The room was a cleaner version of Gar's.

"Yo, Zane. Wake up! We got company."

A boy pop up out his bed. His short blond hair was messy from sleeping. He rolled out of his bed on to the floor, he wasn't wearing a shirt and his green eyes were half open. He walk into the large closet and came back out two minutes later. He wore a green shirt and a new pair of blue jeans. He look around the junky room for something.

"Here it is!" He put a green hat on his and Raven knew then who he was.

"Raven, this is my roomie. Zane this is Raven. She gonna sing for us."

"I never said I was gonna sing for you."

"Raven. Raven. Raven. I thought we were pals."

"It doesn't matter if she's your friend. You gave the spot to Laniyah. You know Laniyah, your GIRLFRIEND!" Zane reminded.

"Everybody needs a backup singer and she's not my girlfriend. She's just my friend. Where is Laniyah anyway?"

"In the band room, I think."

"Shouldn't the band room be locked?" Raven asked the two.

"Yes, but Rose gave us the key so we can practice and stuff."

They walk to the band room where Terra was playing a keyboard and a girl was drinking water.

"Hey Laniyah. Terra. This is Raven."

Laniyah came up to Raven. Laniyah was a few inches taller than Raven. Her eyes were honey brown and she has long flowing black hair with blond and red streaks. She wore a black shirt that in red flames said _Hot Rod_ and a pair of old blue jeans.

"And who she suppose to be?" she said in a ghetto accent.

"Your back-up singer." Rick smiled.

"Can she sing?"

"I...don't...know."

"Sing." shetold Raven.

Raven sighed. She didn't want to sing. She didn't want to be in the band. She didn't want to see Terra's face. But she did it anyway.

"When get cold outside and got nobody love, you understand what I mean when I say theres no way we're gonna give up..."

"I give it nine. Five for the voice and four for the cool song."

"That's higher than what you gave me." Terra whined.

* * *

_**Day 1...**_

Raven sat inher room. Beanie had taken over Anikeekia's bed and was sleeping on her pillow. Her tail kept waging and hitting Anikeekia on her nose. Much later that day Raven will practice with the band. The days had passed and everyone was back from the break. During, she got to know Zane, Ricky, and Laniyah, she stayed away from Terra. Laniyah was easily tick off, but still cool to hang out with. Zane was silly, but knew when he shouldn't be. And Rick was just...Rick. They were different. Some new people in her life that are nothing like what she's use to.

Raven glance at the clock and sighed.

**I got soul but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul but i'm not a souldier...I Got Soul But I'm A Souldier!**

**She got me spendin'  
Spendin' all ur money on me and spendin' time on me...**

**I'm walking on sunshine ooooohh And don't it feel good!  
Yah! Al'right now. And don't it feel good...**

The three different alarm clocks rang set on different stations. The three girls were now use to the annoying sounds of the loud, mixture of music. It happened every morning since no girl gave up on their wake music. Anikeekia covered her head with her sheet and Kori ran to the bathroom.Raven slowly walk over to my dresser and pulled a purple hoddie and black jeans out. By the timeshe's tieing my shoes Anikeekia gets out bed and bang on the bathroom door.

"Kori! You are taking too long. I don't care if you're sick. No one throws up that much unless they are either bal-ime-ic or pregnant! And you're not neither, so get out there!"

"You know that's not how you say the word." Raven commented on Anikeekia's pronunciation of bulimic.

Kori had been feeling sick ever since she came back. Kori came out a few minutes later all dolled up. She wore a big smile as she walk over to her bed to get her shoes. Anikeekia zoomed into the bathroom before Raven could. Raven ran a brush down her hair so it wouldn't be wild when she glance over at Kori. Her face was worried. Raven started to wal to her, she didn't have to be bothered with cheering Laniyah up.

"What's worng Kori?"

"Nothing."

"Kori."

"You know that I got food poisoning over the holidays, but I think that I've been vomiting cause I'm pregnant."

"What!" Raven yelled. She never had to deal with this type of stuff with Laniyah and them.

"But I don't know. I want to take a test but I am too nervous."

"I'll help you out, but now just keep the baby thing down."

Raven couldn't stop thinking about what happened that morning. She didn't listen to the teachers, paid no attention to anyone that talk to her, and just stared into space. The bell rang and it was time for lunch.

"Okay, students. Don't forget to review chapter nine for tomorrow's test." Mrs.Google said to her class as they departed.

Raven kept thinking about Kori and the fact that she could be having a baby. If anyone, she always thought Anikeekia would be the one pregnant by the end of the year.

"S'up Rae."

"Hey Gar."

"You look kinda down. I just heard this amazingly funny joke. Okay, what do you call a cross between a teacher and a demon?

"What?"

"A Raven! Hahahaha...ha...wait a minute?" Gar stopped laughing as he realizes what the joke meant.

Raven sighed. Everyone been buzzing about her dad and Ms.Gemn getting married. Most things that were said are lies, but the jokes keep on coming. They just won't let it go, Raven's guess is that they don't have any thing else to talk about and will just milk this till its dry.

"That was so funny,Gar. You should go on tour." Raven said to him sarcasticly.

Raven tookup her tray and left to meet up with the band. She didn't have to deal with stupid jokes with Zane. His jokes were funny, even made Raven chuckled once.

Raven walk into the band room. Zane was eating his lunch and Rick was talking to Terra. Raven didn't understand why Terra was in the band anyway. She barely could play the keybroad and all she do is flirt with Ricky. Now that she thought about, thats probably why she is.

Laniyah walk in and Rick rush over to her. He told her something in her ear that made Terra mad.

"Hey! Laniyah, you better stay away from my man or your gonna get hurt."

"Bring it, anorexic bitch!"

"Cat fight!" Zane yelled out.

"Can you do anything, besides promoting girls to fight?" Raven sighed.

"No." he replied bluntly.

Laniyah was taller and bigger than Terra, so it was no surprise that it only took one punch to knock Terra out.

"You fought for me?" Rick smirked.

"No. I fought her and she was fighting for you. I was fighting her cause she was tryin' to fight me."

"Yeah, right. You like me."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"You can't prove anything."

He pulled her in to a kiss and when they separated he smile.

"I knew it."

* * *

_**Day 2...**_

A new day to be filled with crap like yesterday.

Raven stared at the clock that seem to be going super snail slow, no even slower! The daydraged on, all she wanted was for school to end so Kori and her could buy the stupid pregnancy test. Was that so much to ask for? It felt like she was sitting there for hours, but it as just a few minutes. Her leg bounced and her fingers continuesly taped her desk. The teacher's words were a blur and nothing going on in the real world made sense. The bell finally rung and ran hurried out of the classroom.

"Raven!"

Raven turned her head seeing Robin running to her.

"Raven. Kori isn't talking to me and I think she's mad at me, but I don't know why. Can you help me?"

Why! Why? Why? Why!

Why was it easier to be with people she knew for a few weeks than people she knew for years?

Why did Kori tell her that their was a chance she was pregnant?

Why did Robin want her to help him?

Why was everyone making her their personal helper?

"Look Robin. There's a chance your gonna be a dad this summer. So unless you get out of my way, no one can be sure. And spot me five, I'm not the future dad here."

Robin gave her his whole wallet and ran to Kori. Raven ran to the boy's dorm. Vic was playing video games with Gar at the time she got there.

"Cy, I need your car."

"Fo' what?"

"I need to buy something important."

"Like...?"

"A pregnancy test."

"A pregnancy test?" Gar and Vic said in unison.

"Your pregnant!" Gar said.

"So can I get the car?"

"Sure, we'll drive you."

"Your pregnant!" Gar repeated in disbelief.

"Okay, lets go."

"Your pregnant!"

"Yes, Gar. I'm pregnant. Now lets go!"

Raven, Gar, and Vic walk into the drugstore, not to far from the school. Vic walk around the small store like he was just browsing. Gar went to the aisle where the pregnancy test were. In the car Raven told him the test was for Kori and not her. He stared at all the different types of tests. It scared him. Sure, it wasn't his baby. Its not even his girl, but the fact that Kori was taking this test scared him as much as when he thought Raven was, even though they never did it. They're not even together, but that's a matter for another time.

"Gar, get one and lets go!" Raven said to him on the other side of the aisle. Gar grabed the first one he saw and went up to Raven and Vic.

"Go pay for it, Rae."

"I brung the cash."

"Vic?"

"Hey, I droved."

"I'm not going up there!"

"Okay, we'll do it together."

They walk up to the counter and at the last minute Vic ran out the door to his car like he wasn't with them.

"Um, here."

The cashier look at the two as she rung up the test.

"I'm gonna need some Id."

Raven pulled out her fake Id and gave it to the chashier lady.

"Aren't you little young to be twenty-two?"

"Can you please just give me the damn test."

"Aren't you two a little young to be having sex?"

"You think the test is for...Oh goodness no! I'm a virgin. And she is too, I think. Not that I think she isn't... And we're not even couple, I don't think. Why would you think that? Does she look knock up?" Gar babbled uneasy.

"So what! I can do what I want to do. It's my body." Raven said like those girls that be on the Maury Show cause they're out of control.

"Whatever, kid." The cashier lady put the box in a bag and gave it to Gar when Raven gave her the money.

"Thanks a lot, Cy!" Gar said when they got to the car.

"What? If ya'll thought I was gonna do that, you must have ate one too many of those tofu things."

Raven, Gar, and Vic rushed into the dorm. Kori was sitting on her bed with Robin in silence.

"There will be none of that! Thats how we got into this mess." Vic went over and pulled Robin off Kori's bed on to Anikeekia's,which scared Beanie who was sleeping on the bed. Raven gave Kori the bag and Kori went to the bathroom. When she came back everyone jump.

"So now what?"

"We wait."

They waited,but went to sleep in the process.

* * *

_**Day 3...**_

**Beverly Hills  
thats where I want be!...**

**I ain't sayin' she a gold diger,  
but she ain't messin' with no broke niggaz...**

**19..19..1985!...**

The loud mixture of music woke everyone up. Kori ran to the bathroom and the others shook off their sleepyness. Kori ran of the bathroom smiling happily.

"I'm not pregnant!"

She jump into Robin's arms and they kiss. Vic broke them up, not wanting to experience this again. Gar jump on Raven's bed and huged her. He felt so much releif he hugged everyone in the room. Raven just smiled. Sure, if she just hunged out with Rick and Zane and Laniyah she wouldn't have to deal with all of this craziness, but just hangin' with them meant she couldn't hang with these four. And she wouldn't dare give up this pack of happy-go-lucky loons. Anikeekia walk in to the room confused.

"What's going on here?"

In class, Raven knew she was gonna fail the pop quiz. She didn't pay attention in class for two days and it was time to pay the price. They graded it in the class and she did get an F, but the person on her left did too. And the guy on her right. And also the girl behind her. Wonder why?

Later that day Raven sat on the swing that was on Tree. She was studying for her test she was going to have that Friday. The only reason why she didn't study inside was because there were too many things going on in there. Out here she could clear her head...

"Yo! Raven!"

or not.

"What Rick?"

"It's R and we need you in the band."

"I don't know, I just don't feel like being in the band anymore."

"Fine. But Laniyah isn't gonna like it."

Rick left and Raven look at the sky. Zane might be funnier than Gar but Gar look way better and doesn't always wanna see a catfight. And Laniyah may be more at ease than Kori, but kori always brightens her day. And Rick is...just Rick and got nothing on Robin or Vic. It's great to have friends, even if they do drive you nuts.

* * *

_**Day 4...**_

Raven's watching the Maury Show, their doing that 'are you the baby's daddy' thing again. Anikeekia, Kori, Cleo and some other girls watch it with her in the girls lounge. On the show, a skinny white girl with short red hair sat next to Maury.

"This is Cystal. She has a secret she wants to tell her boyfriend, Chris. What is it you want to tell him?"

"That I chaeted on him and ain't my baby daddy."

"Really? I would have never known!" Anikeekia yelled out to the tv set.

Back on the show, Maury brung out Chris. Chirs was tall and he had light brown skin.

"Chris, I fuck another dude and you may not be my baby daddy."

"What!"

"Like you didn't already know that! You can tell she nasty. Look at her!" Anikeekia said to the screen again.

A picture of the baby appeared on the plasma screen on the stage of the show. The baby's skin was pale and had brown hair.

"Now, you know he ain't the daddy of that child. They look nothing a like! I can't believe this fool thought that that child was his. How does a red head and a boy with black hair have a child with brown hair!" Anikeekia yelled out again.

"I don't know, ask Kori." Kori threw a pillow at Raven for saying that.

"Chirs, you are not the father."

Crystal started crying fake tears and ran to the back.

"Yeah, that'll keep you off the tv. I wanna know why they run to the back, it's not like it'll stop the embrassment of being a slut." Anikeekia said to no one in particular.

"Ture. I can't feel sorry for them. They're the ones who were sleeping around." Cleo replied eating goldfish, the snack not the animal.

"I'm happy I don't have to take anymore tests that have to do anything to do with babies."

"Anymore?" Cleo and Anikeekia asked. They didn't know about what had happen the days before.

"Oh look, another girl tryin' to prove one of her boy toy's are her baby's daddy!"

* * *

_**Day 5**_

This school week has been the most insane one in months and Raven was happy it was just about over. She walk down the halls to math. Raven could hear the whispers of random students chattering about her and her dad. It didn't bother her, she went through worser things. But it does get a bit annoying after a while.

"Hey Raven, Your mommy's here." a brown haired cheerleader said.

"Very original, Vicky."

"Raven, how does it feel to be the pet of a teacher's pet?" some wanna-be punk rocker called out.

"That's a new one, Jake."

"Raven, your in with the teacher's, can you make sure all my friends get A's so they can stay on the team." Vic joked.

"Don't play with me, Vic."

"Hey, Teachmon." a geek from the chess club said.

"What the hell was that, Chester?"

"Teacher plus demon equals teachmon. And that's you."

'What! Even geeks are jokin' about me. I gotta stop this crap before my own grandma start calling me Tachom, or whatever it is.' Raven thought. She stood on top of a stool that just happened to be there.

"Listen up! The next person that I hear talking about my situation, I will personally kill them." Everyone fell silent and went on with what they were doing.

"Hey Teachmon, how life been treatin' ya as a half breed?"

Grrrrrl

"Heeeeeeeeeeelp Meeeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

**Otay! three words: Review!Review!Review! You kno it's not nice not to review a story after u read it. Remember people to help keep the seasons of TT alive by doin' what u can. I just wanna say that pinkprincess and earthlover, who ever and where ever u r, I love it when u review me! So keep reviewing! tear**

**Next chap: Ski trip! part 1(Cy's plan)**

**Random scene: "I can't thank you enough,dude."**

**"It's cool.You just owe me 200 dollars, cash."**

**"Sure I'll just go to the bank of money and get loan."**

**"Are you being sarcastic?"**


	12. Ski Trip! pt1

Gar sat in his dorm alone. Robin was out on a date with Kori and Vic was following them. Brad was doing something with Kyle and Anikeekia. Zach was nowhere to be found. And Cleo was at comic signing for some cat superhero. That just left him and Raven. He could go over to her...or wait here so she could come for him. But that would be just wishful thinking, she wouldn't walk all the way down here. And for what? To just sit here with him. To just sit with him on his bed. Together... But he could go to her dorm, but what if she's not there or if she's with another guy? Why does it have to be so difficult! His little sister manage to get a boyfriend in less than two minutes! So why can't he get a girlfriend? It just wasn't fair.

Knock Knock

"Raven?" Gar asked the door hopefully.

Gar got out of his bed to the door hoping for a certain someone. He opened the door with a smile that went away when he saw who was there.

"Hey, bro. Do you know?" Kiri said coming in his room holding at least ten shopping bags.

"Do I know what?"

"Do you know where Brad is?

"No, I do not know where Brad is? Why do you want to know where he is anyway, Kiri?"

"Cause, I went shopping with Ryan and I found the coolest thing ever! And I want Brad to have it."

"Wait. You went out to shop, came here with tons of bags, and didn't buy me anything!"

"We'll everything there was too cool for you to have. But I did get you something." Kiri drop her bags and dug in her pocket.

"Here."

"A pack of bubble gum! You buy like a million things and all you have to give me is gum! And what did you get Brad?"

"A scooter."

"You got him a...And just gave me a...Get Out!"

"But I..." Kiri started to say something as she backed out of the dorm.

Slam!

"I hate girls."

* * *

_**The nothingness**_

It was the last period and every student over fourteen was in an unfamilur room taking a career altitude test. It was the most easiest test of the whole year. You just answer the question and it's never wrong, unless that answer you give gets you a job you don't like.

"I so ace that test!"

"Gar, it's not for a grade." Raven stated.

"Yeah, we'll take this test then tomorrow we'll see our results and do that job with a partner that will be our husband or wife." Kori added.

"That's a dumb idea." said Gar.

"It'll get cha' out of class for a whole week." Vic said in mantra.

"That's a great idea!" Gar excitedly said.

* * *

The next day, everyone crowed the room to get their profile that will tell them what they are. The gang met up in the boys lounge, it was too cold in the girl's.

"I'm a lawer? Not what I was going for, but okay." Raven said looking at her profile.

Gar stared at his with a smile,"I'm gonna be famous! I'm an actor!"

"And I'm a writer!" Zach and Cleo said together.

"It says that I'm a...stunt man?" Robin said confused.

"We'll that what happens when you just fill in bubbles." Raven smirk.

"What did you get Cy?" Gar asked.

"I'm a technicalities worker."

"And..."

"I'm do mechanics, handle machinery, make video games, and other cool high tech stuff."

"Well, I'm an artist." smiled Kori.

"I'm a model!" Anikeekia jumped in the air scearming her head off.

"I wonder who I'll be paired up with."

"I hope I get paired up with Jerri." Anikeekia said in an airy voice. She's had developed a crush on him a short while ago and have been talking about him all day, every day.

* * *

"Why? WHY! WHY?" Anikeekia cried sitting next to Gar. They were paired up as a couple and Jerri had been paired with Raven.

"Hey! It's not like I wanted to be paired with you." Gar spat.

"And what's worng with me?"

"What isn't?"

"Whatever."

She kept her eyes glued on Jerri and Raven and Gar did the same.

Raven said something to Jerri,  
Jerri laughed and said something to Raven,  
Raven smiled and wrote a note,  
Jerri tries to read it,  
Raven balls it up,  
Jerri still manages to get it,  
Raven laughs,  
Jerri reads note and laughs too.

"They make me so sick." The jealous two frowned.

* * *

_**Don't get mad get Glad ware...or a trip to WinterLand**_

"'Call my name,' that voice of someone calling. The deep sadness of the darkness.Your pale skin fills me with light." Gar sung as he walk into the dorm.

"Without knowing if it was black or white. I wonder if this type of love is old-fashioned? For the entire day, we just waited for the sunrise.Even if you could shatter tomorrow..."

"What are you singing?" Vic asked.

"A song. If you don'y know it then you don't know good tv."

"You are so sad."

"Whatever, man."

"Have you seen Raven?"

"Yes, I'm having a good day. And you?"

"Dude, stop playin'."

"I think she's in the cafe."

"Cool."

"Yo, Gar! I wanted to...Not again!"  
Vic was in the room alone, he was getting tired of all these departure scenes when a person is in mid-sentence.

* * *

Gar ran down to the cafe and collided with someone as he entered the room.

"Sorry."

"No, it was totally my fault." said a femined voice.

Gar look up at the source of the voice. She was about the same hieght as he was and had her black hair in a pony tail at the top of her head that went down to her neck. He look at her purplish-blue eyes as he handed her one of the many books she was hauling. Her skin was as fair as snow and softer than Raven's lavender sheet.

"Thanks...I'm Nessa." her voice was very soft, but you could tell she was older.

"I'm...Logan." Gar accindentally said his last name.

"I didn't think that another Steel City U. student would be here. I'm here to observe classes and stuff, I want to be a teacher. And you?"

The girl had obviously mistaking Gar for someone at her college. Gar decided to play along forgeting the reason why he came down there.

"I'm gonna be a...a...an art teacher." Gar fib as the art teacher came into the cafe.

"Wow. I can't even trace my own hand let alone teach art. You wouldn't mine drawing me something, would ya?"

Gar smiled sheepishly. He haven't even tried to draw since he was in second grade and everyone made fun of his horse that look like a cat. He took out a pen and scribbled the black ink on a napkin he saw on a near by table.

"That's amazing!"

"It...it is?" Gar said questioning his work.

"Yeah, it looks like the Neo-Expressionist painting!"

She took out one of the many books anf fliped threw a few pages. When she stop, she sowed him a black pianting with dashes of white linessplashed on top of the black.

" 'A deeply affecting work that boldly confronts the extreme poles of human joy and suffering. There is no gray area in this allegorical struggle between light and dark'." Nessa read the small passage under the picture of the simular painting.

"Yeah, it's my favorite type of work." Gar lied once more.

"It'll be hard to get teenagers to appericiate such work."

"It's hard to teach period." Gar knew this for a fact. With pranksters, wanna-be gangsters, and disobedient wise asses, it'll be hard to keep control of the class and teach the one-minded teens.

"Yeah, but I know I can handle it. I want to teach and mold young minds to the right path in life."

Gar wondered if all teachers was like this at one point. Most of the teachers here were old, mean, and yelled at any student that cross their path. The only teacher that wasn't like that was Ms.Gemn, but who knows? Maybe after a year or two she'll crack and become that grouchy teacher that wonders why they spent four years in college just to babysit a buch of overgrown babies.

"I'm sure you'll be a great teacher, Nessa. But, beaware that since your so pretty, young and short that a lot of your boy students might have a crush on you."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah. Your cute...I mean...I..."

Nessa giggled at him.

"You wanna go out some time, Logan?"

"I would love to...but you see I need to get back to...um..Steel City. I got some work I need to tend to."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you around campus."

Nessa left with a bit of saddnes surrounding her. Gar felt sorta bad. He lied to her, lead her on, then made it seem like they would see each other again. He didn't feel the same way he felt when Raven's around, but he did feel something. And that was enough to make him feel sorry for her.

"But, we could go out right now."

Nessa smiled.

* * *

Gar sat at the empty table sucking his milkshake through a straw. Nessa had angerily left a few moments ago when she found out he was just a 'teenage punk' as she had put it. Gar didn't feel bad now that she had left him with a hard smack across the face. It was a weird feeling, almost like he enjoyed it. Being slap for being too hot for his age. Slap by a female usually hurt ten times worse than a man's cause of the embarrassment and they made they pain go right to the heart. But this...this was a thrill! It made him pump. Living on a rush of sugar and hot girls. It made him want to do it more and see how far he can get with a girl before she realizes whats really going on. A playboy life would be so easy, but then the words of his mother crept in his mind. Every since he turn thirteen, his mother always told him to respect girls. He shouldn't toy with their emotions, shouldn't cheat on them, shouldn't touch them in improper ways(unless they wanted him to do it), and should never call them out of their name. He sighed, why did his parents have to be so smart. They knew what to say, how to say it, and when to say it to make their kids stop doing the fun thing and do the 'right' thing.

Gar look up at the door when the bell rang, letting the staff know someone had entered. It was Raven looking around the small icecream shop. She was followed by Jerri who was talking on his cell phone, it was more like yelling than talking.

"I can't...I'm busy!" Jerri yelled into his phone.

A short momment of silence went by as he listen to the other person on the phone.

"But...Okay,Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." Jerri look at Raven with a sad look.

"I gotta go pick up Rose. She some how manage to get all the way on the upper east side of town."

"Okay, go on. I'll get a ride to the school."

Jerri smirked and kiss her on the lips. It wasn't long, but still long enough to make Gar upset. Gar got out of his chair and slip out the back door. Raven look at him a bit shocked.

"I thought I told you I just want to be friends!"

"Sorry, Raven. Couldn't help myself. I won't ever do it again, promise."

"Whatever."

* * *

Gar went into his dorm. Robin was on Vic's laptop sending endless messages to Kori, when he should be doing research on some famous dead guy; Brad was on the floor writing a letter to his sister and one to his mom, and Vic was sitting on Gar's bed playing his GameboyDS. Gar sat next to Vic and sighed. '_She didn't even give me a chance._' Gar thought.

"Yo,Gar. I've been meaning to tell you something."

"And..."

"I got you in on the ski trip coming up in about a day or so."

"Really!"

"Yeah, man. I thought it would be the prefect place and chance for you and Raven."

"I can't thank you enough, dude."

"It's cool.You just owe me 200 dollars, cash."

"Sure, I'll just go to the bank of money and get loan."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Vic yelled at Gar.

"Hahaha! This is prefect. Nothing can be better than two whole weeks out of school at Winter Land! And with Raven."

"And something else..."

"What?"

"You'll find out."

"I doubt you can top this."

"You'll never really know till it happens."

* * *

**O'tay. I say that this was a very good chap don't cha' think? there may be 3to4 chaps base on the trip, but I truly don't know. I just get on my computer and make stuff up as I go. Thanks for the reviews and plz continue reviewing!**

**Next Chap: Ski Trip!pt 2(Welcome to Happy Vally)**

**Random scene: "I can't beleive they let us room together."**

**"Me either, must of been a bug or something."**

**"Wanna get some hot chocolate?"**


	13. Ski Trip! pt2

Raven lightly tugged her scarf around her neck while Kori tried to close her over stuffed bag. And Anikeekia...

"Friend Anikeekia, are you sure that you do not wish to come to Winter Land? It'll be so wonderful!" Kori sweetly said now sitting on the suitcase. Anikeekia look up from her magazine to where Kori was then went back to reading the 'Why Jessica broke up with Nick' article.

"I'm sure, Kori. I have waaay to much stuff to do and I don't do school trips. The fact that teachers and adults are gonna be watching you down like hawks is enough to make me stay away from one of the hottest places in...where is Winter Land?"

"I don't know, but since you're gonna be hanging around here, you can watch Beanie." Raven said as she picked petted her kitten.

"Shichi! I can't do that!" Anikeekia cried.

"And why not?"

"Well...I got stuff to do."

"Just admit you don't like her."

"You hate Beanie!" Kori said in complete shock.

Anikeekia frowned, "I don't hate her...I just don't like the things she's does. I mean, she sleeps on my bed, she coughs up hair balls on my favorite shoes, used my jacket as a litter box, and she's continues to use my leg as a scratching post!"

"Well, all you gotta do is feed her and make sure she doesn't get lose. Addie is staying at the school you know." Raven grab her and Kori's bags and carried them out to the hall. Kori waved good-bye and followed Raven into the hall. Anikeekia look down to the floor where Beanie was. Beanie was no longer the tiny little fur ball, but was still cute and lovable. She yawned and jumped onto Anikeekia's bed and relaxed on the pink and green pillows.

Anikeekia sighed, "Two whole weeks...with a cat. I'm sooooo lucky."

* * *

_**The bus ride over**_

"Okay, remember students to be on your best behavior. This trip will take at least seven hours, maybe less." Mr. Quin said to the minors as they went onto the bus. He never told the students his last name so they were force to call him by hisfirst name. They added they Mr. cause the other teachers would scold them for their 'lack of respect'. He was tall, creamy, and too sweet. Like a milkshake. A lot of the girls have little crushes on him, but of course the feeling isn't mutual. He has a crush on Ms. Gemn, too bad she's gonna be Mrs. Roth soon.

Raven walk onto the bus, slowly walking through the path to find an empty seat. She would sit with Gar and they would do stuff together. It didn't really mattered, they would sit next to each other. Raven got push down into a seat. She look up seeing Rose shove people in seats. Raven frowned and truned in her seat.

"Hey, Raven." Jerri said after his sister pushed him into her seat.

"Hey, Jerri."

"You! Sit here!" Rose grab Gar by the collar and slamed him into a seat.

"Dang Rose! You could of kill me!"

"Please! If anyone should be complaining it should be me! I just can't believe she won. She won custody over us! It's not fair." Rose mumbled, pushing more kids in seats.

"Hey. I'm Nikole, with a 'K' not a 'C'." The girl sitting next to him said. Her short pinkish-red hair was covered by a knitted red cap with a orange and red fuzzy ball at the top and daggling from the ends. She wore a matching sweater and gloves. She had eyes that were as blue as the sky and skin as fair as snow.

"Hey, I'm Garfield. But call me Gar, can I call you Kole?"

"No! That's what my mom calls me, but my friends call me Nik."

"Okay, Nik."

They stayed quite for awhile, not counting the noise of Nik's boots hitting each other. Gar's stomach growled. 'Great! Not only am I cold, I'm also hungry. And all I got is a pocket full of lint and some cracker crumbs.' Gar thought digging in his pocket for crumbs to eat.

"You hungry?" Nik asked watching him eat a fuzz of lint.

"Yeah, and cold." He coughed, realizing he had lint in his mouth. Nik smiled pulling out a bag from under the seat.

"I got hot chocolate and warm peppermint milk." She said holding up two labled bottles.

"Cocoa, please." She handed him the bottled labeled hot chocolate and look into the bag.

"Do you like fruity bunches?"

"Do I! I love em'. My favorite snack, but they stop making em' cause of low profits."

"My mom copied the recipe and she makes them just for me." Nik smiled handing him a jar filled with green goo.

"Free Fruity Bunches! Your lucky."

"I get a lot of things free. My uncle owns a jewelry store, so I get necklaces and stuff. My mom's a homemaker, so she makes my clothes and homemade goodies to perfection. And my dad works at this big company called Wayne Industries and gives me all type of gossip for my articles in 'TeenDreamzMagazine'."

"Woo rite por 'TeenCreamMeganeen'!" Gar said in pure delight with a mouthful of the homemade Fruity Bunches, which made his words sound funny.

"Yep. You wanna read one of my articles? I got one in here somewhere." Nik took out random things from her bag in search for the magazine. Without noticing, she took out a picture of Nik and a boy. Gar look carefully at the picture. The boy was much taller than Nik and way bigger. He look a bit scary, but somehow gentle.

"Who's this?"

"No one, he's just a friend. A special friend...at least he use to be." Nik's happy expression was replace with a sad one.

"I didn't mean to..." Gar was aout to aplogize for bringing up a sad memory, but was cut off by Ms. Gemn.

"Student's, we're here." Ms.Gemn yelled out. She stood in front of the bus wearing blue all over. Taboggan, snow boots, gloves, scarf, everything.

"You know, Ms.Gemn is my cousin. And my mom made that scarf just for her." Nik blab, trying not to continue their earlier conversation. Ms.Gemn lined up the students as they exited the bus.

* * *

_**Delta's finest and sweets**_

Raven stood next to Jerri when she got off the bus. All he's been talking about was some girl he met and it's driving her crazy! She turned to the front seeing two brunettes, most likely in college. All of their gear were red and white. They both had a necklace with Greek writings on it and a white elephant. The two girls smiled a 'I-just-lost-ten-pounds' kind ofsmiles, like they do on TV diet commercials.

"I'm Destiny, and this is my twin sister Fate." The one on the left said pulling up herred tented goggles to her forehead. Her sister smiled again and made hand gestures to follow her. And they did. They all got on a red and black bus-like motor vehicle. Fate, for the first time that day, got in front of them and spoke.

"Hello, and welcome to Winter Land. Before we take you to our rooms, will give you a quick tour of Winter Land." Destiny then turned on the engine and they started moving along. As Destiny drove, Fate continued talking about the 'wonders' of Winter Land.

"This snow is man-made. Water is supplied to the millions of snow machines here and produce this winter wonderland. Over there is the ice caves. This site of the park is closed cause there have been a few cave ins in the area. So please, for your own safety, do not enter the caves. Over that way is terror mountain. There, you can mountain climb, ski, or snow broad. Frosty's, the numberone food joint here, is also located there. And..."

Raven stop listening to the girl and look out to the wonderland of snow and all the people playing in it. There was a small family of three, a dad, a mom, and a little girl. The girl was making a snow-angle while her parents made a little snowman. Raven couldn't help but smile. She was forced to new sites because of the moving vehicle. She then saw a group of teens dressed up like elves, if elves were rappers. The site of hip-hop elves made Raven's smile grew a little. She stared at the teens, and one turned around. He stared at her with his amazing teal eyes. They were unforgettable. He was cute, even if he was in spandex. He waved at her before returning to his friends.

"Raven, are you okay?" Gar said, sitting in the seat behind her.

"I'm fine. Just fine."

The cart came to a stop. And Destiny got up out of her seat to stand next to her sister.  
"Welcome to Happy Valley. This is where your rooms and the lounge is! And you can buy souvenirs at the gift shop over yonder, skate on Mystic Lake, and all that other great stuff. You'll be asigned rooms inside the lounge, have a good day and enjoy your stay."

Ms.Gemn conducted the students off, with little help from Mr.Quin. The twin sisters gave out little trinkets and a peice of blue rock candy. Raven stared at her new charm bracelet. Just a silver chain with one tiny charm of a snowball that sparkled with cheap glitter. Kori smiled at Raven's charm bracelet.

"That is a very nice bracelet, friend Raven. I got this necklace." Kori hold up her necklace. It was a gold one that had rime stones on it. It was cute, but didn't seem worth anything more than a dollar. But Kori didn't seem to care that it was just cheap jewelry. Kori eyes moved over to the two young teachers. Quin had the same necklace Kori had in her hands. Quin quickly snapped the necklace on Ms.Gemn's neck. He said something to her that made Ms.Gemn blush. Kori smiled.

"Don't cha' think that Quin and Ms.Gemn make a cute couple?" Kori asked with a smile.

"Well, I guess. I don't know. Doesn't matter, she's marring my dad, remember?" Raven replied.

"Oh, yes. I do recall this, but if she wasn't. You think that they'll be a cute pair?"

"I guess, Kori."

"Okay, guys. I'm gonna tell ya' your room and who's gonna be your roomie. Then you can get your keycards and get unpacked. After that, do whatever as long as it legal. Ha!" Mr.Quin yelled out to them. He bounced like a little kid, he was excited and no one knew why.

* * *

_**Newly weds?**_

Raven growled in anger while an uninterested clerk tapped her long red nails on the counter. Raven was getting pissed. The clerk couldn't find her keycard to get into her room. Not that the clerk seem to care, she just chewed her gum and said the same thing over and over.

"Sorry, miss, but we can't find a record on the key you need. Is there anything else we could help you with?"

"You can give me my damn key!"

"Sorry, miss, but we can't find..."

"Yes, I know! But don't you have a copy or something? It's here on ths paper that I got, room 606!"

The clerk look at the paper, then typed something into the computer.

"Sorry, miss, but we..."

"For goodness sake! Just find the damn key for room 606!"

"Madam, will you say that again?"

"Find the damn key?" Raven said a bit confused.

"Wow! Are you Rayna, the movie star actress that played in 'Hotel 90'?" The girl squeaked.

"Um..."

"Yes! Yes,she is." Vic said before Raven could ruin his plans. The girl then took out the keys to the room with a grin. Raven frowned at the girl as she began to walk to her room with Vic.

"Cy, what's with this Rayna stuff?"

"Nothing, just a typo."

Vic slip away without Raven's notice. The room was farther away from the other ones the school rented, but Raven didn't realize this till she pass the teacher's room...were they sleeping in the same room?

Raven stop in front of the wooden cabin that had golden numbers on it that read 504. This was the third time she'd pass it. She stared at the door. She wanted to knock and maybe ask who's ever there how to get to her room, but there was one thing stoping her...DO NOT DISTURB! Yes, the only thing stoping her was a little blue tag sign hanging on the knob of the door. Raven didn't like it when people disturbed her when it was clear she didn't want to be bothered, so it's only natural she didn't want to bother anyone else. And she would hate to interupt whatever they're doing in there.

"Hey, what are doing way out here?"

Raven jump at the sound of the unknown voice. She slowly truned her head around to see a familiar boy. His hair was a dark brown and curly, the cute curly, not the geeky kind of curly. He wore a simple long sleeve teeshirt and baggy blue jeans. But his eyes...They were a light greenish blue that could make even Raven fall down to her knees.

"You're that elf guy."

"Uh, yeah. And you're that girl on the bus. What are you doing out her?"

"Well. I'm looking for my room. 606?"

"Oh. It's over that way." He pointed over to the path she should take. Raven smiled at the boy, but couldn't move her legs. She just had to know.

"What's your name?" Raven and the boy said in unison.

"I'm Raven."

"And I'm Craig." They started walking together to Raven's room. They kept talking and blabed things they wouldn't normally tell.

"So I can't tell him how I feel and he's taking forever to tell me."

"Well, Raven. I'm gonna tell ya something guys ain't suppose to say...We're idiots."

"Like I didn't already know that."

"I mean, it's like me and my girlfriend, Ashlee. I couldn't tell her that I like her, cause I do."

"What?" a bewildered Raven asked.

"I can't because I do. I mean, telling a lie, like sayingI hate you; is easier than telling the truth,by sayingI love you. You know what I mean?"

"I think I do."

"Yeah, so I wasted a whole year covering up my feelings for her. Then I saw her with this college guy, who was her brother but I didn't know that at the time, and I was so mad. So I kiss her and now we're together."

"And this helps me how?"

"If you can't tell it, show it." He stop at the door reading 606. Raven waved good-bye and the boy left her. Raven walk inside and stood in shock. The room was red and lavender. Unlit candles were everywhere and there was only one bed that was shape like a heart. It was definitely a honey mooner's suite. Gar walk in behind her and look at the room in awe. He then saw Raven doing the same.

"Hey Rave."

"Hey Garfield."

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Raven said just realizing that Gar was their with his bags.

"I guess I'm your roomie."

Raven look at Gar as he sat in the pinkish red loveseat. They were in a room of passion and it felt too weird.

"I can't believe they let us room together" Raven said in disbelief, trying to make conversation.

"Me either." Gar replied knowing good and well that Vic was behind it.

"You wanna get some hot chocolate?" Raven ask ready to leave the room.

"Oh, yeah." Gar smiled, happy to leave the room as well.

* * *

_**Last chance**_

Kori sat in the lounge at one of the little tables with Robin. They haven't had much peace since they check in. A lot of girls reconized him from tv shows and magazines and others just thought he was hot. They kept talking to him and throwing themselves at him. But they would leave once he point out that he was with Kori, who has been sitting next to him the whole time as they try to flirt with him. It was like they didn't even see her. Kori got up from the table to get her drink from the bar.

"Hey, you be Robin, no?" a girl with a strange accent said.

"Yes, I'm Robin." He replied to the girl. Oddly enough, she was wearing a sleeveless top and a mini skirt.

"I'm Fable. And a guy such as yourself shouldn't be here alone."

"I'm not, I'm with..." He was interupted by the girl.

"Now, you don't have to pretend you're with someone just to impress me."

"I'm not."

"You wanna go out and ski a bit?" She ran her fingers in his hair and wink at him. Kori walk back over boiling mad.

"Get away from him!"

"Sorry, babe. He loves me, not you."

"I just met you!" Robin steped in.

"Stay out of this! It has nothing to do with you!" They both yelled at him.

"Cat Fight!" Zane cried out of nowhere, still wearing that green hat!

"Zane? What are you doing here? I thought you stayed at the school!" Robin cried out to him.

"And miss two chicks beat the crap out of each other? I don't think so!"

Kori was ready to slap the girl, but Fable swung her hand to hit Kori's face. Kori was about to punch her when Mr.Quin came over.

"What's going on here?"-dumb question.

"Please, no reason to get so steamed, gramps." The girl left after her statement. Quin look at Kori and Robin and told them to go to their rooms and not to go out till morning, he couldn't give them detention on a field trip.

"Maybe we could get cocoa some other time." Gar said when Robin pass him.

"Two whole weeks of this. I knew I should have stayed at school." Raven sighed.

* * *

**Sorry that it took me awhile 2 update, but _somebody _was acting crazy about the phone so i couldn't get the internet and... anyway i hope u enjoyed this(cause it took 4ever 4 me to write it) and RnR plz!**

**Oh and just cause i wanna kno...**

**Question?- Who is your fav OC in the story?(it can be any OC in any chapter)**

**Next Chapter: Ski Trip! pt 3(Hot ice)**

**Random scene: "Robin, I refuse to be taught by that women!"**

**"Can't you stop whining for once and just do the damn thing!"**

**"Good day, Robin."**

**"But Kori"**

**"I said Good Day!"**


	14. Ski Trip! pt3

Kori slept peacfully, forgetting about the whole Fable inncedent. Her cell phone then went off, making a loud noise. She reached over and pick up her cell phone. Her eye where still close and she laid in her bed as she answered.

"Hello, this is Kori." Kori said in a soft sleepy voice.

"Hey, Kor. Did I wake you?" It was Robin. At the sound of his voice she jumped up and was no longer in her sleepy state. In the background she heard Vic telling Robin, "Of course you woke her up. It's five in the morning!".

"Anyway," Robin continued before Kori answered his somewhat dumb question, "Vic, Gar, Raven, and I are going up to Terror Mountain before Ms. Gemn and them wake up. Wanna go?"

"I would love to acompany you. I shall get ready."

"Cool, meet us at Mystic Lake."  
Kori got dress and saw that Cleo, who is rooming with her, wasn't in her bed. She decided not to get think about it and left.

* * *

Kori walked up to Mystic Lake. The lake was frozen and clear with snow surrounded it. The glow of the sun peeking of the darkness made it look so beautiful. Kori looked around, but didn't see Robin or the others. She steped on to the ice acindentally and slipped. She was about to fall on her butt when someone caught, Robin. He helped her stand up and she smiled at him. Behind him was Raven, Gar, Vic, Cleo, and Zach. 

"Friend Cleo, Friend Zach, what are you doing here?" Kori question. They both look away from her blushing furioushly at the question.

"They were up here when we got here." Gar said, replying to Kori's question since neither of them were going to answer her. They all then walked up the trail to Terror Mountain. Gar walked behind Raven, watching her backside as she walk. Zach notice and let out a small laugh before he playfully pushed Gar.

"Man, that's just so preverted." Zach laughed, but made sure he wasn't loud enough for Raven to hear. Gar gave him a death glare that just made Zach laugh more.

"I'm not prevert! It's not like I'm groping her or anything."  
Zach just laughed some more at Gar, making him get angry.

"Yeah, but you want to. And I bet your thinking about it." Gar blush slightly, making Zach smirk. Gar then galred at him.

"I bet your just wondering how it feels. I bet your dieing to touch her butt ... amoung other things."  
Gar couldn't speak as his flushed while he angerly glared at Zach.

"I bet you sit in your room just fatasizing about it while you mastur-"  
Gar then punched him in the arm and growled.

"Shut up!"

"Geez, no reason for you get all mad. ...Unless it's true."

Gar folded his arms and turned his head away from Zach. Zach frowned, but then smiled agian. He walk up so he could be next to Cleo. Gar turned his head back around to Zach. He watched him snake his arm around Cleo's waist and she did the same to him, pulling each other closer. Zach then eased his hand to her butt, just to tease Gar.  
At that moment Gar wondered why he became friends with Zach. Zach rubbed it a bit before Cleo's hand grabbed it and pulled his hand off of her. She then quickly slap him and continued to walk as he stood there as if frozen.  
That's when Gar remembered why he was friends with Zach.

Zach didn't start walking again untill Gar was by his side again. Gar was laughing at him, which made Zach send him a death glare simular to Gar's. When he didn't stop laughing, Zach pushed him onto Raven. They both fell onto the snow covered ground. Raven was on her stomach with Gar on her back. In the palm of each of his hands was Raven's butt. Without even noticing, he started squeezing it.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled at him. He quickly jumped up off of her. She got up and dusted of the snow on her. She sent him a death glare, scaring him unlike Zach's, and she continued to walk.

"Thanks alot, Zach." he yelled furiously. Zach just smiled for a moment.

"Your welcome, cause you know you liked it." Zach the left Gar to catch up with his girlfriend.

When they finally reached Terror Mountain they were tired. They all sat down in the snow and took a breather.

"Cool, I can see my breath!" Gar blew into the air to see his breath that disappear in matter of seconds. They all sighed at his statemant, finding it dumb of him to announce something so obvious.

"Are you the ones that wanted the early session?" came a familuar female's voice in a strange accent. She wore a yellow jumpsuit and a pink and yellow scarf and knit cap. She had on some hot pink tented ski goggles over her eyes. Robin went up to her and shook his.

"Yeah, that's us. But we need to get back a little before seven."

"Yes, yes. We shall be finish in no time. You don't remember me, no?" she asked.

Everyone started to put on their ski gear as they talked. Robin shook his head no to the girl and she smiled. She pulled up her goggles and rested them on her forehead. He still couldn't recall the girl, but Kori did.

"I am Fable. We meet yesterday."

"Oh, yeah. Well, lets go." he rushed, ending their conversation so they could ski. They all werewalking off to another section on the mountainwhen they noticed Kori wasn't moving. They stop and Robin ran back to her. He waved his hand to others to move on, and they did.

"Kori, whats worng?"

"I do not wish to join everyone if she's there."

"C'mon, you can't be serious. She's just there help us andteach us."

"I refuse to be tuaght by that women."

"Can you stop whining for once and just do the damn thing!"

"Good day, Robin." she said walking off with her arms crossed.

"But Kori..."

"I said Good day!" she said and ran off into the first exit she saw, which was a small cave opening that had a sign by it saying that it'll take you back to Happy Valley.

Robin sighed and angrly kicked a silver box, which was one of the snow moniters. He walked up to the cave Kori entered. He looked at the sign next to it. Snow covered it a bit but you could still see the part telling you it goes to Happy Valley. He wiped off the snow and read the hidden words. It just said Ice Cave. there was a note taped on it saying it was closed do to cave ins.

Robin then jumped up and looked at the cave.

"Kori."

He quickly ran inside and called out her name as loud as he could. His voice echoed through the cave and it ranged in Kori's ears.

"Robin?" she turned around and began to run to his voice.

"Kori!" she heard her name again, and continued to run.

"Robin!" She cried out ot him, so he could know she was there. They continued to yell out each others name to help them find the other. She soon saw his figure and ran to him.

"Robin!" she exclaimed loudly and happily. The cave seem to shake and rumble. Icy and snow of the cave bagan to fall on them.

"Get down!" Robin ordered. She grabbed hold of him and they sat on the grown. Robin hovered over her so that most of the ice would hit him. A tear ran down Kori's perfect face as she stared at Robin's face in fear as the ice and snow started falling on them.

"I love you." he quietly said to her as the snow and hard ice began to pile up on them.

* * *

So I've decided to go ahead and end this fic. I thought about just killing everyone off and it there, but then I decided to just go on and end it with them graduating. And don't worry their not dead! RnR

Who's Your Favorite OC in This Fic?  
It can be any of my Oc's in this fic in any chapter- plz tell me in your review!


	15. Ski Trip! pt4

**Robins POV**

I woke up to a glowing green light and no snow. Then it all comes back to me.  
"KORI!" I shout, even though I can't see anyone. I look at the light and its Kori. She looks hazy.

"Kori!" I yell. I feel tears sting my eyes. I let them fall. She stirs, and I smile. She's ok!

**Kori POV**

I woke up to robin. He is crying, but smiling. There is a green glow across  
his face. I look down at myself. "Gasp!"  
What's happening?! Robin looks confused, why?

* * *

_**From this point on, all chapters will be written by **twinlover69lolawesomewriter **and edited by me**_


	16. Ski Trip! pt5

_**Written by: twinlover69lolawesomewriter**_

_**Edited by: Kikyz**_

* * *

Kori was glowing a neon green and it was really hot in the cave. "What is the day?" she asked calmly.  
"Huh? Oh its Thursday, March 3rd, your birthday. I was gonna, uh, take you skiing early with the gang then, at the bottom of the mountain we were gonna take you some place special. Why?" he seemed worried.  
"Because today I am 16, that is my year of change," she said, still calm.  
"Wauh?! What are you talking about?" asked Robin.  
"I love you, so I shall tell you," she sighed again. "I am not from your planet. I am from Tameran, but my planet was destroyed by a traitor." Her face grew dark as she continued, "My sister was not in jail. She was in a Prison, a planet east of ours. It is called HELL. She is the first to ever escape. I could not challenge her, I still can not. My powers have not fully developed to spare my strength." She cried  
for a moment then.

"Huh? Why are you crying?" Robin asked gently.  
"Why? Why?! Because I'm a freak no one will love!" she yelled, anger written all over her face. Her eyes were all neon green, glowing brightly. She stood up, fists clenched. All of a sudden she threw a green jet of light that hit the wall, which then exploded.  
"You see?!" she cried, falling to her knees. "I'm a monster!"  
Robin ran to her and cradled her in his arms. "Shush. You're not a monster. You're special and beautiful and I love you no matter what!"  
She sniffed. "You do?" she practically whispered.  
"Of course. I was in love with you when we first met and I will always love you no matter what!"  
"really?" she asked as she wiped away some of her tears.  
"really." He wiped away the rest of her tears and gave her a loving smile. "Now lets get ou-"

He was cut off when Kori yelled, "Wait, what's that!?"

* * *

_**twinlover69lolawesomewriter: Hahaha cliff hanger! you all deserve it if u write! if not sorry its revenge.**_


	17. AN IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

THIS STORY IS BEING MOVED TO A JOINT ACCOUNT I HAVE WITH A _**TWINLOVERLOLAWESOMEWRITER**. **TWINLOVERZ**_ IS THE NAME OF THAT ACCOUNT. IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE GO THERE (THERE IS A LINK IN MY PROFILE THAT'LL SEND YOU TO THAT PROFILE). THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED OFF MY ACCOUNT WHEN ALL THE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN UPLOADED ON THE OTHER ACCOUNT. THANK YOU.


End file.
